Endless Summer
by RachelR519
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon were childhood best friends. They did everything together and they were inseparable. When Ally was twelve, she moved away. What happens when she goes to visit The Moons after not seeing or speaking to any of them for five years. (I changed the title so it's no longer Best Summer Ever)
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"Babe, I'll be back at the end of the summer." I told my boyfriend.

"But I'll miss you." He said, sticking out his bottom lip.

I chuckled and pecked his lips. "I'll miss you too."

"Ally, let's go!" My dad called from the car.

"Be right there!" I hollered back. "I'll text you when I get to New York." I told Dallas.

"You better." He pecked my lips. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dallas." I waved goodbye and walked over to my dad's car. "You didn't have to make me rush." I told my dad.

He glanced over at me before pulling out of the driveway. "Yes I did. We needed to leave now or else we'd run into traffic." He cleared his throat. "Besides, I didn't want you near that boy anymore."

I scoffed. "Dad, we've been dating for over a year. I spend a lot of time with Dallas."

"That doesn't mean I have to like him."

My dad was never a fan of Dallas and I had no idea why. Dallas was a perfect gentleman and he treated me like I was the only girl in the world.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "I don't understand why I have to go."

"Because Mike and Mimi really want to see you." He said. "And so does Austin."

Austin. That name brought up a lot of memories. Austin and I were best friends when I lived in New York. We were practically inseparable. We would have sleepovers almost every night since we lived in the same apartment building. The day I moved was probably the worst day of my life.

I moved over five years ago, and I haven't talked to Austin since. I couldn't because if I heard his voice, I would break down and cry for hours. Sure, I was only twelve when we moved, but Austin and I had such a strong bond that I cried whenever my dad mentioned his name. Now, you're probably wondering what happened to my mom. Well, she cheated on my father and left him for the man she was seeing. She was pretty much the reason we left New York. She didn't even know we left New York because she didn't care about us. The second my dad found out about the affair, my mom packed up all her stuff and moved in with the bastard she was seeing.

After I moved to Miami, I went into depression. No one knew what I went through except my dad and my best friend Trish. I would spend days in my room, crying until I couldn't cry anymore. There was even a point during my depression where I had to be admitted into the hospital because I lost a lot of weight. I refused to eat anything and ended up collapsing when I tried to get out of bed. But things have changed and I'm no longer depressed.

As I said before, Trish was the only who knew about my depression, besides my dad. She and I met on my first day of seventh grade. She was forced to help me find my way around the school, but once we started talking, we found out that we had a lot in common. By the end of the day, it was like we've known each other our entire lives. She was so supportive when she found out about my depression and she helped me get through it. She was the best friend a girl could ask for. Girl best friend, that is. Austin was the best guy friend a girl could as for.

I met Dallas my freshman year of high school. At that point, I was over my depression and feeling much better. Dallas was on the football team and he was deemed a player, but I didn't buy it. We didn't start dating until the end of sophomore year, and now we were going into our senior year of high school, stronger than ever. He was honestly the best boyfriend ever.

Since New York was an over twenty-one hour drive away from Miami, my dad stopped a few times so we could relax, eat, and take bathroom breaks. My butt was so tired of sitting, that I even considered walking the rest of the way. Well, not really, but you got my drift.

I guess I must of fallen asleep after the last rest stop because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake. "Ally, we're here."

I opened my eyes and groaned, stretching out my tired limbs. "Couldn't we have flown here?" I muttered to myself.

I got out of the car, grabbed my luggage from the trunk, and walked up to my dad who was waiting for me by the apartment building entrance. As I looked up at the apartment building, I couldn't help but crack a smile. I honestly never thought I'd be back here.

As we stepped out of the elevator that stopped on the fifth floor, my eyes immediately went searching for my old apartment. I knew that The Moons didn't move so they still lived in the same apartment they did five years ago. And since we were neighbors, I remembered where my old apartment was.

"Ally, are you okay?" My dad asked quietly as we stopped in front of The Moons door.

I looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine." I took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, the door swung open, revealing a blonde woman. "Lester! Ally!" Mimi exclaimed, bringing us in for a hug. She released us and ushered us in.

"Hi, Mimi." My dad greeted. I smiled, not able to speak yet. Not seeing this family for five years really got to me.

"How are you two?" She asked, smiling widely.

"We're good," My dad answered. "How are you and Mike? And Austin?"

"Oh, we're great. Mike and Austin are actually out, but they'll be back shortly." She turned to me. "How about we go put your stuff in the guestroom?"

"Sure, thanks." I said, finally able to find my voice. I grabbed my suitcase and followed Mimi upstairs.

Now, this wasn't a regular apartment. This whole apartment building is for rich people so each apartment is huge with two levels. Although The Moons are rich, they were still very humble and down to earth people. Even when I lived here, we never acted like those snotty rich people who thought they were better than everyone.

"Alright, here we are." Mimi announced as she opened the door to the guestroom.

It was exactly the way I remembered it. The room was still painted magenta, one of my favorite colors. The bed was in the against the wall, aligned with the center of the room. The window was pretty big and it gave me the perfect view of the city.

"It's exactly the way I remembered." I murmured, loud enough for Mimi to hear.

"Austin didn't let us change anything. Not that we wanted to." Mimi said softly. "He really missed you."

I placed my suitcase on the bed and sat down. "I missed him too. I missed all of you."

"We missed you, too." She walked over towards the door. "I'll leave you so you can unpack."

"Thank you, Mimi." I smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I loved Mimi because she was like my mom. I honestly thought that she was a better mother to me than my own. My own mother could care less if I died because all she cared about was herself.

Since we were going to be in New York for three months, I had to pack a lot. Luckily the closet in the guestroom was big enough for all my clothes, even though I didn't have a lot.

After I finished unpacking, I decided to relax and text Dallas. I laid on my bed and whipped out my phone.

_I miss you! _I texted. I closed my eyes, waiting for a reply.

Ten minutes passed and I never got one. "Wanted me to text you when I got here, yet you don't answer." I mumbled to myself. "Fine,"

"Talking to yourself?" A voice questioned, causing me to jump.

I turned to where I heard the voice, cracking a smile when I laid eyes on my blonde best friend. When I came to New York, I expected to see a short, skinny blonde, not a tall and muscular blonde.

"You still never knock, do you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nope," He grinned. "Now come give me a hug." He opened his arms wide, causing me to chuckle. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I missed you, too." I whispered back. We didn't pull away from each other for a couple of minutes because we were just enjoying each others company.

"So," He released me from the hug and walked over to my bed, sitting down. "How's Miami?"

I shrugged. "It's fine. A lot different from New York but I still like it." My phone buzzed, signaling that I got a text. I grabbed my phone and opened the text from Dallas.

_I miss you too, baby! _The text read.

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend." Austin teased. I glanced at him and noticed that he was reading the text.

"Why yes I do." I smiled. "What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"Actually yes. Her name is Skylar."

"So, will I get to meet this girlfriend?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's actually in Miami with her family."

I nodded. "That's kind of ironic."

He chuckled. "So what's your boyfriends name?"

"Dallas." He gave me an amused look. "What?"

"Is he from Texas?" He joked.

"You do realize your name is Austin, right?" I asked him.

He turned his head slightly, obviously thinking about my question. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'" I mocked.

"Kids, dinner!" Mimi called from downstairs.

"Let's go." Austin said, standing up. I mimicked his actions and followed him downstairs.

As we reached the bottom step, the aroma of roasted duck hit me like a ton of bricks. It smelled amazing and I swore my mouth started to water.

"Ally!" Mike smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

I smiled and hugged back. Being back in New York made me realize how much I really missed the Moons. Especially Austin.

We all took our seats around the table and started putting some food on our plates. Austin and I sat down next to each other and every couple of minutes, he would kick my food with his.

"So Ally, what colleges are you thinking of going to?" Mimi asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Um, I really want to go to MUNY." I answered.

"Really? So does Austin." She said, causing me to look at him.

"I guess you're still into music." I said, nudging him with my elbow.

He looked at me and smiled. "I could say the same to you. Still writing songs?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"Als, you should show Austin the song you wrote." My dad said. "You know, the one Devon didn't like."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Dallas, dad." I corrected. "And it's not that he didn't like it, he just doesn't appreciate music."

"Is Dallas your boyfriend?" Mimi questioned.

"Unfortunately," My dad muttered.

I glared at him. "Dad, please stop. I honestly don't understand why you don't like him."

"Because he's not right for you."

I scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then who is?"

"Austin."

Before my dad answered my question, I took a sip of my water so you could imagine what happened after he answered.

"What?!" Austin and I both yelled.

"I completely agree, Lester." Mike said.

"Dad!" Austin shouted.

"They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Mimi questioned.

"Are we invisible?" I asked. Apparently we were because they ignored me.

Austin's parents and my father continued to talk about how Austin and I would make a cute couple and no matter how many times we tried to get them to stop, they ignored us.

"That's it, I'm going to my room." I mumbled. I left the table and ran upstairs, shutting the door as soon as I walked into my room.

"Worst dinner ever." I said aloud as I collapsed onto my bed. There was a knock at the door, and I didn't feel like getting up so I yelled at whoever was behind the door to come in.

"Hey," Austin said, closing the door behind him. "You alright?"

"Just peachy." I replied bitterly. "Sorry, that was mean."

He chuckled. "Trust me, Als. I know mean, and that was not it."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Are they still going at it?" I asked.

"Yup," He jumped onto my bed, landing on the other side of me. He lied down and got comfortable.

"They're ridiculous. Don't they know we're in happy relationships?"

"Apparently, but they don't care. Besides, my parents don't like Skylar."

"Why?" I asked.

"They just think she's fake. They think she wears too much makeup and that she's only with me because I have money. Well, technically my parents have money, but you get the point." He explained.

I nodded in understanding. "I just don't get why my dad doesn't like Dallas."

"I guess he gets this weird vibe from Dallas. He'll come around eventually."

"Austin, we've been dating for over a year. I don't think he'll come around at all." I ran my hand over my face, frustrated.

"You never know. Just have faith."

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks,"

"No problem." He smiled.

We spent the next couple hours in my room, just talking and reminiscing. It was like I never left New York and it felt so good to have my best friend back.

**Okay, I know that I'm still writing my other stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I had to write it. I hoped you liked this first chapter.m**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow please! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to write this on the last chapter so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

Ally POV

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I heard a manly voice chant. I groaned and snuggled deeper under my blankets, ignoring the voice.

"Ally, wake up!" Since I had a feeling that Austin-yeah, I knew who it was-wasn't going to leave me alone anytime soon, I sat up.

"What?" I asked, glaring at the blonde boy I called my best friend.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Geez, no need for the glare. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready."

"Have our parents stopped discussing our love lives?" I questioned, getting out of bed.

"Well, they stopped last night, but they're not even home. They went out so it's just me and you."

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom that was in my room, but stopped short when a thought came to me. "Then who made breakfast if no one's home but you and me?"

"Me," He said in a 'duh' tone.

"You cooked? The last time you tried to cook, you burned all the food." I reminded him.

"I was twelve!" He defended. "Now go change or do whatever girls do."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, stepping inside the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, and washing my face, I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a red cami. Since it was like, ninety degrees out, I threw my hair into a high ponytail. I decided to go makeup free before getting out of the bathroom.

As I entered the kitchen, I smelled the scent of Austin's favorite breakfast. "Pancakes. Should've known." I said as I sat down at the table.

"Hey, it's my favorite and you know it." He smiled as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

I grinned and started eating. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I thought that we could go to Central Park. We used to do that all the time."

I looked at him and smiled. "That sounds great. But how are we getting there. If I remember correctly, it's at least a twenty minute drive."

"Als, I have something called a license and a car."

"Shut up." I muttered, sinking down in my chair.

Once we finished eating, we slipped on our converses, our favorite brand of shoes. Before we walked out of the apartment, Austin ran upstairs and came back moments later with a guitar case.

"You're bringing your guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could sit on one of the benches and entertain the people of New York." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sounds good. Let's go." I grabbed my bag that contained my songbook before following Austin out the door.

We walked out of the apartment complex and made our way towards Austin's car. Well, more like Austin made his way towards his car. I just followed since I had no idea which car was his.

"Here's my baby!" Austin beamed as we approached a yellow Chevy Camaro.

I let out a low whistle. "Nice car."

"Nice car?" He repeated. "I think you mean amazing car!"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, hopping into the passenger seat. He slid into the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, who lives in my old apartment?" I asked as he started driving.

He took a quick glance at me before turning his attention back on the road. "This really snobby couple. They're like, thirty or something."

"So they're the type of people who flaunt their money?" I asked.

"Yup," He sighed. "Do you remember the time we slept over at your place and we engraved our names on your bedroom wall?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"They covered it up." He deadpanned and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

My eyes widened and I frowned. "Wait, how do you know?"

"I heard them talking about covering up something in one of the bedrooms and they mentioned names so I knew what they were talking about."

"Damn those people." I muttered, crossing my arms.

The rest of the car ride was spent talking about our childhood, just reminiscing. It felt so good to talk to Austin again. It was like I never moved and never had depression. But I did. There was also a part of me that was wondering if I should tell Austin about my depression.

"We're here!" Austin announced as he parked the car. I grinned and hopped out of the car. "Let's go over there." Austin pointed to an area where there weren't that many people. There were empty benches and the sun was directly shining on that area. Overall, it looked really beautiful.

"I missed coming here." I whispered as we sat down on the bench. "Sometimes I wish I never moved."

Austin looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Why are you so surprised?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that you never called after you moved so I thought…" He trailed off, not able to talk anymore.

That's when I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't realize that not calling him would have such an effect on him. I was only thinking about myself. And the worst best friend of the year award goes to Ally Dawson.

I took Austin by surprise by hugging him since he obviously wasn't expecting it. But that didn't stop him from hugging back. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck. He stayed silent and hugged me tighter.

We stayed hugging for a couple of minutes before finally ending the hug. "I'm probably the worst best friend ever." I told him.

He shook his head. "You're not, Als. I should've tried calling you at least, but I was so upset about you moving."

"Me too." I sighed.

"Alright, enough moping around." He declared. "We came here to play music so that's what we're gonna do." He opened his guitar case and took out his acoustic guitar.

I grinned and took out my songbook, opening it up to a certain page. "Wanna sing this?" I asked, showing him the book. "It's a duet."

He started reading the lyrics, a smile spreading across his face as he did so. "Als, this is amazing!"

"Thanks," I blushed. Why was I blushing? "So, wanna sing it?"

"Duh!" He started strumming his guitar, which cause a few people to look our way.

I hadn't realized how good his voice was until he started singing. We used to sing when we were little, but his voice is a lot different now.

_(Austin)_

_Yeah_  
_Woah_  
_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied_  
_Got no where to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_Don't know where to go_  
_Feeling so exposed_

_(Ally)_

_Yeah I'm caught in between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But I know, there's no turning back_  
_Yeah_

_(Austin)_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_(Austin)_

_It'd be so easy_  
_Just to run_  
_It'd be so easy_  
_To just give up_

_(Ally)_

_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_  
_There's no turning back_

_(Both)_

_No turning back_

_(Ally)_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_(Austin)_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_(Ally)_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

_(Both)_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(Ally: Dooowwwnnn!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(Austin: Don't look down! Don't look down!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

By the end of the song, there was a crowd of people clapping. I honestly didn't even notice them because I was so into the song. And I definitely didn't notice that people were throwing money into Austin's guitar case.

"Thank you," Austin and I thanked everyone as they started to disperse.

Once everyone was gone, Austin turned to me. "Als, you were amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks. So were you." I looked at the guitar case that was now on Austin's lap. "I can't believe people gave us money."

"Neither can I." He admitted. "I forgot to close the case so this wasn't planned."

I chuckled. "Nice going, Blondie."

"Ally!" He whined, stretching out my name. "You know I hated that nickname when we were kids."

I smirked. "I know," I ruffled his hair. "I think I might start using it again."

His eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

"Or what?" I challenged.

This time he smirked. "Or else I'll start using the nickname you hated."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Too bad…Ally-kins."

"You little…"

Austin gasped. "Was Ally Dawson about to curse?" He asked in mock shock.

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him. "Shut up."

"Alright, let's compromise. I won't call you Ally-kins if you don't call me Blondie." He held his hand out for me to shake. "Deal?"

I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Deal."

He took out all the money from his guitar case and put it in his wallet. "We'll split the money when we get home."

"You don't have to. You can keep it all."

He shook his head. "Als, we both earned this money. Do not argue with me."

I sighed. "Fine, fine." I stood up. "What should we do now?"

He placed his guitar in its case and closed it. "Want to head back to the apartment and relax for a little?"

"Sure." We walked back to the car in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

"So, quick question." I said as Austin started driving.

"What's up?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where did your parents and my dad go?"

"I honestly have no clue. They left a note saying that they were going out but they didn't say where."

I nodded but then realized he was too busy driving. "Okay,"

I whipped out my phone, ready to text Dallas.

_Hey, babe! Wanna video chat later?_ I sent the text and leaned back in my chair, enjoying the rest of the car ride.

When we walked back in the apartment, I suddenly felt exhausted. That's what heat does to a person.

"You wanna just sit and watch TV?" Austin asked, taking a seat on the couch.

I was about to respond but my phone started ringing, and it was Trish's ringtone. I quickly answered it.

"Hey, Trish. What's up?"

"What? I can't just call and talk to my best friend?" I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, you don't need a reason."

"Thank you! So, wanna video chat?"

"Sure, give me a minute to log on and I'll call you."

"Sounds good."

She hung up and I turned to Austin. "Want to meet Trish?" I asked.

"Do you want me to meet Trish?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes or no?"

This time he rolled his eyes. "Yes," I grinned and hurried upstairs, Austin trialing behind me.

As soon as I walked into my room, I grabbed my laptop and quickly logged onto Skype. I clicked on Trish's name and requested a video chat. She answered a few seconds later.

"Hey, girl!" She smiled. I noticed that she was at the mall food court.

"Hey, T! This is Austin." I introduced, pointing to the blonde next to me.

"Hey!" Austin smiled and waved.

"Hey," She replied. "Ally, you didn't tell me he was h-o-t!" She spelled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You do realize he can spell, right?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

All she did was shrug. "So, how's New York?"

I smiled. "It's good. It feels weird being back but a good weird." I turned to Austin. "Did that make sense?"

"Made sense to me."

I turned back to Trish. "So, any new jobs today?"

She nodded. "So far I've had three."

"Three?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Yeah, she can't hold a job for her life." I told him.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Trish reminded us.

"And I was just telling Austin the truth."

She opened her mouth to say something but she froze. "Trish?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ally, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What for?"

"This," She turned her laptop so it was facing the other way and what I saw shocked me to my very core.

"Is that, Dallas?" I asked, my voice cracking. He was kissing some girl.

"I'm so sorry, Ally." Trish said, turning her laptop back around. "When I find out who that girl is-"

"Don't bother." Austin cut her off, his voice sounding...bitter? "That's Skylar. My girlfriend."

**Boom! Ciffy! I have nothing else to say but review! Oh, and thank you for the feedback I got on just the first chapter! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

"T-that's your girlfriend?" I asked Austin. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark.

"Not anymore." He replied coldly. He got off my bed and walked out of my room. I didn't blame him.

As soon as he walked out, I let the tears fall. "I can't believe that jerk!" Trish yelled. I almost forgot that we were still video chatting. "You guys have been dating for over a year and he cheats! That son of a bitch!"

"I c-can't b-believe h-him!" I sobbed.

"Want me to go beat him up?" She asked softly.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I wiped me eyes and cleared my throat. "No, but could you call him over here? Don't let him know we're video chatting until he sits down at the table."

She nodded. "You got." She looked up and called his name. I wiped away any remaining tears, trying to make it look like I wasn't crying.

"What's up, Trish?" I heard Dallas ask. Just hearing his voice made me want to cry again, but I couldn't. Not yet.

"Oh nothing, just this." She turned the computer around so I was now face to face with Dallas. Well, sort of face to face.

Dallas smiled. "Hey, babe!"

I didn't smile. "Dallas, we're over you cheating bastard!" I shouted. He looked taken aback. "I saw you kissing her!" I pointed to Skylar. "Oh, and Skylar?" She looked confused since I knew her name. "Austin was here when Trish pointed the camera on you two."

Trish turned the computer around so I was looking at her face again. "I'll take care of them, Als. Love you, girl."

"Love you too, Trish." I mumbled before closing my laptop. I grabbed one of my pillows, placed it over my face, and screamed. My screaming soon turned to sobs and I couldn't control my tears anymore. I couldn't believe that Dallas cheated on me. And with Austin's girlfriend! Austin!

I bolted off my bed and hurried downstairs. My eyes slightly widened when I noticed Austin's shoes were gone. His car keys were gone as well and I knew he went out. Probably to clear his head. I didn't blame him. He just found out he was cheated on with my boyfriend. Dallas and Skylar belong together. Cheaters belong with cheaters.

I trudged my body back upstairs and slammed my door shut, locking it, as soon as I walked into my room. "I hate boys." I mumbled as more tears fell. I crawled into bed, snuggled under the covers, and fell asleep. I didn't care that it was only twelve in the afternoon. Getting cheated on was exhausting.

"Where is he?!" I heard a voice shout.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes softly to remove the blurriness from my vision. I glanced at the clock by my bedside table which read 6:17PM. I slept for six hours? Damn.

"Maybe Ally knows." I heard my dad say from outside my door. It opened seconds later and in came my dad.

"Ally, do you know where Austin is?" He asked. "Mike and Mimi have tried calling him but he isn't answering."

"Austin's not back yet?" I asked. Well, more like croaked. My voice was raw and my throat was killing me. Don't even get me started on the headache I had.

"So you know where he is?"

I shook my head. "He kind of stormed out of here before and I haven't seen him since." Tears pricked my eyes as I started remembering the events that occurred a few hours ago.

"Did you two get in a fight?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "I was video chatting Trish before and she basically froze on camera. I asked her what happened and she turned her laptop so I could see what she was seeing." I paused as a few tears fell. "Dallas was kissing another girl and that girl happened to be Austin's girlfriend."

I was full on sobbing now and my dad cradled me in his arms. "I'm so sorry, honey." All I did was cling onto my father's shirt, wetting it with my tears.

"I-I l-loved h-him!" I sobbed, my breath becoming ragged and uneven. My dad stayed silent and I was kind of grateful. Since my dad wasn't a fan of Dallas, he was probably expecting this and I wasn't in the mood to hear him say, "I told you so."

After crying in my dad's arms for about five minutes, I was finally able to calm myself down. "Dad, could I be alone for a while." I asked quietly, wiping my eyes.

"You don't want anything to eat?"

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay." He kissed the top of my head before walking out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I angrily grabbed my phone and deleted Dallas's number, hoping to feel a little bit of satisfaction. I felt none. All I felt was sadness, anger, and pain. How could he do this to me? We've been dating for over a year!

"Stop thinking about him." I muttered to myself. "He's not worth it."

I jumped when I heard the front door slam shut. Austin was probably home and angry. Who could blame him?

"Where were you?!" I heard Mike shout.

"We were worried sick about you!" Mimi added.

I didn't hear Austin's voice so I assumed he was staying quiet. I wish I could go out there and tell them to take it easy on Austin, but if I talked, I would probably burst into tears again.

As I closed my eyes, all the memories of the past year flooded my brain. All the kisses, the hugs, and the first time we told each other 'I love you'. Was he just faking his love for me? Did I even matter to him?

There was a soft knock on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts. I reluctantly climbed off my bed and walked towards my door. To my surprise, Austin was on the other side of the door when I opened it.

"Hey," He mumbled. I noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. He was obviously crying.

I brought him into my room and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged back immediately, tightening his grip on me. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." He whispered back.

I buried my face in his chest as he buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Where did you go before?" I asked after a moment of silence. We moved ourselves so we were now sitting on my bed.

"I went out for a drive, just to clear my head. I parked by Central Park and ended up falling asleep." He explained softly. "I also called Skylar and broke up with her." You could hear the sadness in his voice and it broke my heart. Sure, I was hurting now too, but I wanted to be the one to comfort Austin.

"And I broke up with Dallas." I felt tears prick my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I was done crying over the cheating bastard.

"I think we're better off without them." He said, sounding confident.

"I hope so." I mumbled. "I'm such an idiot."

"Why are you the idiot? That dick cheated on you."

"Because people told me that he was a player and I didn't believe them." I shook my head. "That's why I'm an idiot."

"Ally, stop it." He ordered, grabbing my shoulders. "You are not the idiot, okay? The bastard that cheated on you is."

I looked at him and nodded. He dropped his hands and placed them on his lap. "I'm sorry about Skylar."

His eyes darkened at the mention of her name. "It's not your fault. I should've expected this from her."

"Why?"

"Because the last two relationships she was in ended when she cheated on the guys." He ran his hand through his hair and pulled at the ends. "I'm so stupid. I should've seen this coming." He got off my bed and started pacing.

"No, you're not stupid, Austin." I told him softly. I stood up and placed my hands on either side of his arms. "Skylar's the one that's stupid. Because of what she did, she lost the greatest guy in the world."

"And Dallas lost the greatest girl in the world." He spoke softly, giving me a small smile.

I couldn't help but do the same. "Although I'm against violence, I hope Trish is beating the crap out of Dallas."

He chuckled. "Would she really be able to beat him up?"

"Oh, definitely. She's probably tougher than a lot of the guys in our school."

His eyes widened. "If we ever meet in person, remind me never to mess with her."

I smiled. "Deal."

"Austin! Ally! Can you two come down here?!" Mimi shouted from downstairs.

"I told my dad about what happened so he probably told your parents." I warned Austin.

He looked at me and nodded. "Let's go before they get too impatient." We walked out of my room and made our way downstairs.

Austin's parents and my dad were all sitting in the living room, mugs of coffee in their hands. "What's going on?" Austin asked as we sat down on the couch, opposite of our parent's.

"We just wanted to know how you two were." Mimi spoke up. "Lester told us what happened."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Can we not talk about it? I just want to forget what happened." I stood up, about to walk back upstairs when my dad stopped me.

"Ally, before you go back up, I think you should eat."

"I'm not hungry." I told him. That was a bit of a lie.

"Ally, don't do this again. You have to eat." My dad said. He was referring to the time where I didn't eat for days and was rushed to the hospital.

"What do you mean by again?" Austin asked my dad.

"Please don't." I begged my dad.

"I think they deserve to know what happened."

I clenched my jaw. "Fine. Then I'll be upstairs." I hurried upstairs, walked into my room, and slammed the door shut.

I grabbed my laptop, logged onto Skype, and requested a video chat from Trish. Her face appeared on my screen a few seconds later.

"Ally," She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about you. I texted you but you never answered."

I grabbed my phone and noticed that it died. "Sorry Trish, my phone died."

She nodded. "So, how are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm feeling a little better. Austin and I talked so I'm not feeling totally depressed."

"Where is Austin?"

"Downstairs." I took in a shaky breath. "My dad is telling him about my depression."

Her eyes widened. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know?"

"I didn't, but my dad thinks that Austin and his parents deserve to know." I grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it close to my chest.

"Als, why don't you want them to know?" She asked softly.

I sighed. "Because I don't want them worrying about me. I'm not depressed anymore so I don't see why my dad has to bring it up." Tears welled up in my eyes and I let a few fall.

"Als, don't cry. Everything will be okay." She assured me, giving me a small smile.

I gave a small smile in return. "You're the best, T."

"I know." She smirked. "Oh, and you should know that Dallas now has a broken nose."

My jaw dropped. "You broke his nose?!"

"You know it. No one messes with my best friend."

I smiled. "You're the best." There was a knock at the door, causing my breath to hitch. "I have to go, Trish."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She waved goodbye and exited the video chat. I closed my laptop and placed it next to me.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened, revealing Austin. He had a pained expression on his face and I knew my dad told them everything.

"You could've died." He whispered as he sat down on my bed. "You could've died." He repeated.

"I know," I closed my eyes as a few tears rolled down my face.

"Is that why you never called me?"

I nodded. "If I heard your voice, I would burst out crying. I was heartbroken when we moved and nothing would cheer me up."

"I should've been there for you." He said to himself more than to me.

I looked at him confused. "Austin, we were twelve. It's not like your parents would send you to Miami."

"Then they could've come with me." He stated. "All I know is that you went into depression and I wasn't there for you."

"Please don't blame yourself." I spoke quietly. "I just want to forget about that time of my life, like it never happened."

He pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." He whispered. "You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend." I buried my head in his shoulder.

We pulled away after a few moments. "Well, this was a crappy day, wasn't it?" Austin joked, causing me to chuckle.

"Definitely."

**Chapter 3 is finished! So, do you think we can get 10+ reviews for this chapter? You guys rock! Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

These past few days in New York have been pretty boring. Austin and I decided to just relax in the apartment since we weren't really in the mood to do anything. But today was a different story. We were done moping around and we wanted to have some fun.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Austin asked, walking into my room. He claimed a seat on my bed

I was in the middle of putting my hair up into a ponytail when he walked in unannounced. Once I finished, I glared at him.

"You really need to learn how to knock." I deadpanned.

He grinned. "Knocking is no fun."

"Yeah, and neither is walking in on me when I'm changing."

"But you weren't changing." He pointed out. "So, what do you want to do?" He repeated his question.

"Well," I sat down next to him. "I was thinking that we could go to the Bronx zoo."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Awesome!" He started giggling like a child.

I shook my head, chuckling at my best friend. "You're so weird."

"You should be used to my weirdness by now."

"True," I agreed.

The doorbell rang, signaling someone's arrival. I gave Austin a confused look. "Were you expecting someone?" I asked. His parents and my father were out yet again so we were home alone.

He shrugged and walked out of my room. I followed him. He opened the front door revealing a redheaded teenage boy.

"Uh, hey, Dez." Austin greeted, somewhat shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"We were gonna play video games, remember?" Dez said. Weird name.

"Shit," Austin groaned, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I completely forgot."

"I noticed," Dez walked into the apartment and took a seat on the couch. His eyes found mine and he had a confused look on his face. "Who's this?" He asked, jabbing a thumb towards me.

"This is Ally." Austin introduced, shaking my shoulders. "She's the best friend I told you about. You know, the one that moved away."

Realization came across his face. "Oh," He then got a huge smile on his face. "So, she's the one you used to have a-" Dez was cut off by Austin who clamped a hand over his mouth.

I looked at Austin amused and all he did was laugh nervously. Why was he nervous?

"Are we still going or…?" I asked. Austin motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen, so I did. "What's up?"

"Would it be okay if Dez came with us? It's just that his parents are away and he doesn't really hangout with anyone else but me." He explained quietly and I instantly felt bad for Dez.

"Sure," I smiled. He grinned and gave me a quick hug before walking back over to Dez. I followed him and took a seat on the couch.

"Dez, do you want to go to the Bronx zoo with me and Ally?" Austin asked.

Now, I was expecting Dez to say something like, "Sure!" or "Yeah, totally!" But instead, he ran out the door. I looked at Austin who was laughing.

"Was that a yes or a no?" I asked, a confused look on my face.

"That was a yes. He's on his way to the car."

"No offense, but he's really weird." I commented.

He shook his head and laughed. "I know. But that's what makes him a great best friend."

I gasped in fake shock. "I thought I was your best friend?"

He smiled and playfully rolled his eyes. "You are, but so is Dez. And if I'm correct, I believe Trish is your best friend as well."

"Alright, I see your point." I mumbled. "Let's go." I grabbed my purse and walked out the door, waiting for Austin to follow. Once he locked the door, we made our way towards the elevator.

As we approached Austin's car, I noticed that Dez was in the backseat, smiling from ear to ear. Not gonna lie, I found it a bit creepy.

"So Austin, how are you and Skylar?" Dez asked once Austin started driving. I froze and I'm pretty sure Austin did to.

"Uh, we b-broke up." Austin stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, buddy." Dez apologized.

"It's fine. I'm over it." He lied. I knew he wasn't over it yet and the truth was that I wasn't over Dallas either.

The first five minutes of the car ride was silent and I wanted to break it, so I turned on the radio. A smile broke out onto my face when Counting Stars by One Republic came on. This song was my current favorite and I was in love with the song.

I didn't even realize I was singing until I heard clapping coming from the backseat. "Oops," I muttered, blushing.

"You're really good." Dez complimented.

"Thanks,"

"And you're blushing." Austin pointed out. He poked my cheek and I swatted his hand away.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"You know what I just realized." Austin said. "You had stage fright right before you moved and now you don't. Explain."

I cleared my throat. "Trish kind of forced me to perform in my school's talent show and after I did that, well, I think you know the rest."

"I wish I could've been there to watch you perform." Austin said, glancing at me with a smile on his face.

I smiled. "Me too."

"Am I gonna be a third wheel?" Dez asked. My eyes practically bugged out of my head and when I looked at Austin his jaw was dropped. Luckily he had just parked the car in the zoo parking lot so he wasn't driving.

"W-what?!" Austin exclaimed, blushing furiously. "We are not together!"

"Definitely not together! Besides, I just got out of a relationship." I told Dez.

"Alright, no need to freak out." Dez said. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

I turned to Austin. "That was interesting."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's the word for it." We awkwardly got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance.

Thoughts started flooding my mind of Austin and I being together. If I'm being honest, I used to have a crush on him when we were kids, but of course I never told him. And when I moved, the crush started to fade since I never saw him again until now. Although I just got out of a relationship, I couldn't help think that maybe my crush was coming back.

After Austin paid for our tickets, much to mine and Dez's dismay, we walked through the zoo's entrance. I couldn't help but smile as I analyzed my surroundings. The last time I was here was five years ago, and it was only two weeks before I moved to Miami.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Austin asked, causally throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I couldn't help the faint blush that appeared on my cheeks. "Yeah," I paused when I noticed that Dez was gone. "Uh, where's Dez?"

"Oh, he went to the World of Reptiles exhibit. We're gonna meet up later for lunch."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

We started walking towards the Tiger Mountain exhibit since that was always our favorite exhibit when we were kids. Austin kept his arm around me and I wasn't going to complain about the closeness. I really enjoyed it, but I knew it wasn't helping my crush that reappeared.

"Remember that one time where you begged your mom to let you get a pet tiger?" I asked Austin, chuckling at the memory.

He laughed. "Yeah, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe she said yes."

"She only said yes so you would shut up." I pointed out.

He pouted. "I don't care, I want my tiger."

I playfully rolled my eyes and turned my attention towards the different tigers in the exhibit. "You know, I haven't been to the zoo since I left New York. Zoos without you aren't the same." I said after a moment of silence.

I turned to Austin whose eyes were as big as saucers. "You're kidding?!" I shook my head. "Do we need to come here everyday until you go back back?"

I laughed. "As much fun as that would be, you'd be broke if you paid every time."

"Als, you're worth it. I missed having my best friend around." He gave me a quick side hug.

"Was Dez not enough?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Dez is my best friend, but you're my best friend times infinity."

I smiled. "That didn't really make any sense."

"You just ruined the moment!" He whined, causing a few people to look our way. "Nothing to see here, just a seventeen year old boy whining." Austin told them.

I shook my head and laughed at my best friend. "Coming back to New York made me realize that I really don't want to go back to Miami." I told him, but didn't make eye contact. I continued to look at the tigers. "I never wanted to move in the first place.

"But you did and there's nothing that we can do." He stated sadly.

"True, but I plan on going to MUNY after I graduate, so all I have to do is pray that I'll get accepted."

"There's no need for praying. You'll definitely get in. I'm the one that needs to be praying."

I looked at him and I could tell just by the look on his face that he was worried about his acceptance. "Austin, I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to get into MUNY. Do you know how talented you are?"

He shrugged. "I don't think I'm that talented."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I'm surprised you haven't gotten a record deal yet."

He chuckled but didn't say anything else. After a few more minutes of staring at the tigers, he spoke up.

"Want to check out the World of Reptiles exhibit?"

I nodded. "Sure," He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction of the exhibit. Just when I thought he was going to let go of my hand, he did the exact opposite. He intertwined our fingers.

Austin POV

I looked nervously at Ally since I wasn't sure how she would react to the whole hand holding thing, but she was smiling so I took that as a good thing. I don't know what came over me to do that, but it just felt right. All I knew was that my old crush on my best friend was slowly returning.

Yes, I had a crush on Ally Dawson. That's what Dez was going to say before I stopped him. I didn't want Ally to know because it would ruin our friendship and our friendship meant the world to me.

When Skylar cheated on me with Ally's boyfriend, I was furious. I wanted to punch a wall repeatedly until my knuckles would bleed. I thought that Skylar would change for me and leave behind her cheating reputation, but I was so wrong. But when Ally and I were comforting each other, I felt more of a connection with her than I did with Skylar.

And when Dez asked if he was going to be the third wheel, I was blushing so hard! I really wasn't expecting that question and I could tell that Ally wasn't either.

"Austin!" I heard Ally shout. I blinked and saw Ally wave her free hand in front of my face.

I grabbed it so she would stop waving it in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked, amused.

"You were zoned out for a few minutes." She explained, concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry." I took that time to notice that we were at the reptile exhibit. Wow, I really zoned out. Oops.

"You know, I should get a pet snake." I said as we looked at the snakes.

Ally looked at me and shook her head. "Please don't." She squeaked. "Snakes creep me out."

I chuckled. "So, if I were to get one and put it in your bed while you slept..."

"You would wake up in Cuba." She interrupted, sending me the death glare.

My eyes widened. "I can't tell if your joking or not."

She smirked. "I'm not. Trish is great at revenge."

"Okay, I won't get a snake." I said, my voice coming out all high. I cleared my throat. "Come on, let's go meet up with Dez for lunch."

She nodded as I grabbed her hand again. I loved how she didn't pull away.

The rest of the day was spent looking at animals, watching Dez try to get into the monkey habitat, and just having plain ole' fun. Overall, it was a really good day.

**Review, review, review! Please! I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

"Austin, be a dear and go to the grocery store." Mimi told her son. "We need tomato sauce, spaghetti, and garlic."

"Making spaghetti?" Austin questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm making steak." Mimi replied sarcastically.

Austin raised his hands up. "Alright, no need for the sarcasm. Come on, Ally."

I looked at him weirdly. "Uh, why do I have to go?" I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Besides, I'm really comfortable."

He gave me a look. "If you come with me, I'll buy you a jar of pickles."

I bolted off the couch. "Deal!"

"You and your pickles." He murmured.

I stared at him. "I could say the same thing to you about pancakes."

He playfully nudged my shoulder. "Shut up." He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter, said a quick goodbye to his mom, and walked out the door. I followed him and closed the door behind us.

Since the grocery store was only a ten minute drive away, we got there in no time. We could've walked, but knowing Austin, he would complain every couple of minutes.

"How about you go get the pickles while I get the other stuff?" Austin suggested, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, sir." I gave him a two finger salute before walking towards the aisle that had the pickles.

"I like pickles, yes I do. I like pickles, how 'bout you?" I sang softly as I searched for my favorite type of pickles. "I think I'm going insane." I muttered under my breath.

I found my favorite type of pickles and grabbed the biggest jar there was. If Austin was paying, I wasn't about to get a small jar. I walked towards the aisle Austin was in and found him grabbing a jar of tomato sauce. He had the spaghetti and garlic in one hand but it looked like he was going to drop one of them.

I walked up to him and grabbed the jar of garlic. "Why didn't you just grab a basket?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Didn't want to." His eyes widened once he spotted the jar of pickles. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

I smiled and nodded. "You bet!"

He chuckled. "Come on, let's go pay."

We made our way towards the registers, but I stopped short when I spotted a familiar head of brunette hair. As the woman turned, I was able to see her face and my eyes widened.

"Als, are you okay?" Austin asked worriedly.

"D-does that woman look familiar to you?" I asked on the verge of tears.

He turned towards the woman and examined her face. I glanced at him and noticed that his eyes were wide. "Is that…?

"My mother." I finished.

She was standing by the register that we were going to go to since that was the only register open. "Come on, she probably won't recognize you." Austin whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded, slowly walking towards the register. She was in front of us and I was trying not to look at my so called mother.

I haven't seen her in five years and she never even thought about calling. I never understood why she cheated on my dad, but because she did it, I had a small hatred towards her. And the fact that she never even contacted me made the hatred grow. I thought that once I saw her again I'd want to yell and scream at her, but all I wanted to do was cry.

"Als, I can practically hear your heart beat." Austin whispered.

I looked at him. "I know," I whispered back, my voice trembling.

As I watched my mother pay for her groceries and walk out of the store, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Was my mother seriously in the store?" I asked as Austin paid for the groceries.

He nodded. "I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Um, I need some fresh air so I'll be outside." He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded. I gave him a small smile and walked out of the store.

I walked towards Austin's car, but bumped into some on my way there. "I'm so sorry!" I apologized. The person didn't fall or anything, they just stumbled a bit.

"That's quite alright." That voice…oh no. She looked up and her face paled. "Allyson?" My jaw clenched and I walked away. "Allyson!"

"Don't call me Allyson!" I snapped, not bothering to turn around.

As I was about to reach the car, I felt a hand grab my wrist, forcing me to stop. I turned around and glared at my mother. "What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What? I can't talk to my daughter?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I scoffed. "I stopped being your daughter the day you walked out on us."

"I didn't walk out on you. I walked out on your father." She defended.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped. She looked taken aback but I didn't care. "You cheat on dad, you move out to live with your bastard of boyfriend, and you say you didn't walk out on me! You never even called me! I'm your damn daughter!" I felt tears prick my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"You do not speak to me like that. I am still your mother."

"No you're not!" I was well aware that Austin was already out of the store and watching our encounter, but I didn't care. "You stopped being my mother the day you walked out."

"How dare you say that? I still love you, Allyson." She tried hugging me but I stepped back.

"Don't touch me. Go back to lover and leave me the hell alone."

Her face fell but she nodded. "I'll see you around."

I chuckled thickly. "Wow, you don't even know that I don't live here anymore. Great mother you are."

"What do you mean you don't live here anymore?"

My eyes darkened. "After dad found out that you cheated on him, we moved to Miami. And because I left Austin, my best friend, I fell into depression. I almost died and it's all because of you." I snapped.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "Just go. I never want to see you again." All she did was nod and walk away. That's when I broke. I slid against the passenger door of Austin's car and let the tears fall.

I felt arms wrap around my fragile body, pulling me closer to them. "Shh, it's alright." Austin whispered.

"I hate her so much!" I sobbed. I buried my face in Austin's chest, wetting his shirt.

He ran his fingers through my hair, something he did when we were younger since it always helped calm me down. "Let's go home, alright?" I nodded against his chest. He stood up and brought me with him since I wouldn't be able to stand on my own. He opened my door and helped me in. He kissed the top of my head before shutting my door. I would've blushed if I wasn't in the worst mood of my life.

When we got back to the apartment, I ran straight to my room and sobbed into my pillow.

Austin POV

I couldn't believe what happened at the grocery store. We tried avoiding Penny, Ally's mother, and I thought we were out of the clear, but boy was I wrong.

When I saw Ally yelling at Penny, I was shocked. I have never seen Ally that mad before she was fuming. Also, I've never heard her curse that much before. But I didn't blame her. She was mad at her mother for walking out on her and Lester. I would be to if I was in her position.

"Austin, what happened to Ally?" Lester asked as I closed the front door. My parents and Lester were in the living room, sitting around on the couch.

"Uh, she s-saw Penny." I said somewhat awkwardly.

Lester's, as well as my parents eyes widened. "Are you sure it was her?" Lester asked, venom in his voice. He really disliked his wife.

I nodded. "Oh, definitely. Ally kind of yelled at her."

"I need to go check on her." Lester said, hurrying towards the stairs.

Once he was out of earshot, my dad spoke up. "Are you okay, son?"

I looked at him, confused. "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Ally."

"Austin, you were close to Penny as well and you were pretty upset when she left. Don't pretend around us." My mom said.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I'm mad, I guess. But really, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Alright," My mom's voice was soft and I knew she was going to let it go. "What exactly happened?"

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. "When we were in the store, we saw Penny but she didn't see us. Ally needed some air so she went outside, but when I finished paying for the stuff, Ally was screaming bloody murder." I paused, collecting my thoughts. "Ally was yelling at Penny and telling her that it was her fault that Ally almost-almost died." I choked on my choice of words.

"It's okay, Austin." My mom said, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

"I have never seen Ally that mad before. Penny really hurt her."

"It still shocks me that Penny cheated on Lester." My dad spoke up. "They were so in love."

I scoffed. "Apparently not. Penny cheated on Lester and because of her, I didn't see my best friend for five years. Not to mention that she almost died." I shook my head, trying to suppress the tears.

When Lester told us about Ally's depression, I couldn't believe my ears.

_"What's going on?" I asked once Ally was upstairs. "What doesn't she want to tell us?"_

_"Austin, you might want to sit down." Lester told me, his voice wavering a bit. _

_"Okay," I said slowly, sinking down onto the love seat. _

_He cleared his throat before speaking. "When we moved to Miami, Ally fell into depression."_

_My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my parent's did as well. I didn't bother to look at them because my eyes were fixated on Lester. "She stayed in her room everyday, didn't eat, and didn't talk." Lester continued. I could see the tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. _

_"One day, I was downstairs in the kitchen and all of a sudden I heard a crash. I ran upstairs and basically broke down Ally's door since that's where I heard the crash. When I entered her room, she was on the floor shaking. I immediately took her to the hospital." _

_"Oh my god," My mom whispered. I turned to my parents who had their hands over their mouths. I just sat there, tears rolling down my cheeks. _

I was snapped out of the memory of that day when Lester came back. "How is she?" I asked.

He shook his head. "She's asleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow." You could hear the concern in his voice. He probably thought that she was going to fall back into depression. But that wouldn't be happening. Not on my watch.

**So, I thought this chapter was pretty intense, but that's my opinion. Review and tell me what you think. Also, I have a goal I want to reach and I'll need your help. I would like to reach 100 reviews before or when I reach chapter 10. Do you think we can do it? Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

"Damn, my head." I grumbled as I sat up in my bed. I glanced at the clock which read 3:13 AM. I guess I must have fallen asleep when we came home.

The events that occurred at the grocery store came crashing down but I didn't cry. If anything, I got mad and all I wanted to do was punch the wall. I wasn't going to cry about my mother anymore because she didn't deserve to have cry over her. If anything, I didn't consider her my mother anymore. Just a stranger who gave birth to me.

My heart practically stopped when I noticed a body sitting in the chair that I had in the corner of the room. I calmed down when I realized it was Austin. He was sleeping, but he looked really uncomfortable.

I walked over to him and gently shook him. "Austin, wake up." I whispered. He mumbled a few things but didn't budge. "Come on, Austin." I said a little louder.

His eyes snapped open and he shot up, bumping into me, causing my butt to make contact with the floor. "Ow," I mumbled.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." Austin apologized, helping me off the floor.

"It's fine." I yawned. "But um, why are you in here?"

"Oh," He scratched the back of his neck. "I was worried about you and I thought I'd stay in here to keep you company." He smiled sheepishly. "Even though we were both sleeping." He added.

I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. "That's really sweet of you, Austin. Thanks."

"No problem." He looked hesitant for a second before speaking again. "So, are you okay?"

I was going to nod and say _I'm fine_, but the events that occurred stopped me from doing that, so I shook my head. His eyes softened and he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

"I wish there was something I could do." Austin said softly, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Me too." I sighed. "But you being here helps so I really appreciate it."

"You know I'd do anything for you." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

We stood hugging for a few moments before I pulled away. "You should head to your room. You're probably exhausted."

He looked at me and bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, you didn't look comfortable in that chair at all."

He chuckled. "Yeah, it's not that great. But if you need me, just wake me up, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay."

I was in bit of shock when Austin kissed my cheek and hurried out of my room. I just stood there, placing my hand over my cheek. I felt a blush appear and my heart was beating out of my chest. Not to mention the butterflies I felt. By all that happened, I came to a conclusion. This was no longer a crush. It was something more.

* * *

"Honey, can I talk to you?" My dad asked, sticking his head through my door. I was sitting on my bed, playing with my laptop.

It was twelve in the afternoon and I felt slightly better, despite everything that happened. Now, when I thought about everything I said to my mother, I realized it was a bit harsh, but I believed she deserved it. She wasn't there for me and I do blame her for everything.

"What's up?" I asked, closing my laptop and placing it down next to me.

My dad took a seat on my bed and looked at me with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Als, I want to talk about what happened yesterday."

My eyes slightly widened. "Did Austin tell you that I ran into mom?" I said _mom_ with so much venom.

He nodded. "He told me that you yelled at your mother and blamed her for everything."

"Because it's true. If she hadn't of cheated on you, then we would still be living in New York, and I wouldn't have gone into depression."

"And did yelling at your mother make you feel better?"

I thought about for a second and shook my head. "If anything, it made me feel worse." I said softly.

"Because maybe there's a part of you that doesn't blame her for everything."

I stared at my dad in disbelief. "Dad, you can't be serious? Why are you defending her?"

He shook his head. "I'm not defending her. There's not a day that goes by where I don't want to confront your mother and yell at her, but I know that yelling won't help. Besides, she's still your mother."

I sighed. "She stopped being my mother the day she walked out on us. I consider Mimi my mom, not Penny."

My dad cracked a smile. "You know, Mimi will probably be your mother one day."

I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She'll be your mother in-law when you marry Austin."

My jaw dropped. "Dad, we're not getting married! We're not even together!"

"But you want to be." He pointed out.

I was going to tell him that he was wrong, but I couldn't. "Would it be bad if I said yes?"

My dad smiled and kissed the top of my head. "It's definitely not bad. I think you and Austin would be perfect for each other."

"But we both just got out serious relationships, so wouldn't it be too soon for us to date? Besides, I don't even know if Austin likes me."

"Als, I'm sorry, but you're an idiot if you don't think Austin likes you."

"Dad! Did you just call me an idiot?" I asked, slightly chuckling.

He smiled. "Maybe. But Als, there's no doubt in my mind that Austin likes you."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Let's say he does, wouldn't it be too soon for us to date? It's only been about a week since we broke up with our significant other."

"Did you really just say significant other?" I nodded, causing him to chuckle. "Ally, although I hate what that boy did to you, I think you should forget about him. The same goes for Austin with his ex-girlfriend."

I let out a small groan. "I hate to admit this, but you were right about Dallas. But now that I think about it, I don't think I was ever in love with Dallas."

My dad was quiet for a moment before he cheered. "Gee, thanks dad." I said, rolling my eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry," I chuckled. "But seriously, honey. Forget about Dallas and focus on Austin."

I blinked. "This is the first time you're telling me to go after a boy." I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

He chuckled and removed my hand. "I'm fine, Ally. I just think that you and Austin are right for each other. And I know that he would never hurt you."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks, daddy."

"No problem, sweetheart. Now how about we go downstairs? We're having a barbecue."

I nodded. "Good, I'm hungry."

"That's good to hear."

"Dad, I promise I'm not going back to the way I was. Seeing mom hurt me and made me angry, but I'm a lot stronger now than I was when I was twelve." I told him as we exited my room.

"I know, and I'm glad."

We made it downstairs and went out to the balcony where the Moons were sitting at the table. Well, Austin and Mimi were sitting by the table while Mike was grilling food on the barbecue. Their balcony was so pretty because it overlooked the city.

I plopped down on a seat next to Austin who was drinking a cup of Dr. Pepper. I grabbed the cup from him and brought it up to my lips.

"Hey!" He whined. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Feeling better?"

I smiled. "Much. Talking to my dad helped a lot so I'm good."

"Good, because I hate it when you're upset." The pained expression on his face told me that he was sincere.

"I hate it when I'm upset too. That's why for the rest of this vacation, I'm going to have fun and not let anything bring me down."

He smiled. "What if I pushed you? You would technically be down."

"You're such a dork."

His eyes flickered down to my lips and I swore he started to lean in. I don't know what came over me, but I did the same.

"You two are just so cute." Mimi squealed, causing us to jump apart. I completely forgot that we were on the balcony with everyone.

"Thanks for giving us a heart attack, mom." Austin said, scratching the back of his neck. Awkward tension filled the air and I didn't like it.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Mimi defended, smiling widely.

"Mimi, leave the kids alone." Mike chuckled. "We did enough harassing on the first night that Ally and Lester arrived."

"So true." I muttered under my breath. Austin glanced at me and chuckled, the tension in the air fading away.

"So kids, we were thinking we'd go to Times Square tomorrow for the day." Mike said, placing a plate of food on the table. "What do you say?"

I smiled. I loved Times Square. "Sounds good to me." I turned to Austin. "You better agree." I joked.

He playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm in. Maybe we could go to _Ripley's Believe It Or Not_!"

"You've been there about a dozen times." Mimi pointed out, chuckling at her son.

"Hey, it's fun!" He defended. "Besides, Ally hasn't been there in years."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind going."

Mimi clapped her hands. "Then it's settled. We'll leave at around eight in the morning so we can spend the whole day there."

"That's so early." Austin whined.

"Don't be such a baby." Mike playfully scolded.

I chuckled as we started digging in. Anytime we had a barbecue, Mike would be the one manning the grill because he was a master at grilling. One time my dad tried manning the grill and let's just say he burnt all the food. Now, Mike won't even let my dad touch the barbecue. Nobody blamed him though.

"I'm so full." Austin groaned, leaning back in his chair.

"It looks like you're pregnant." I pointed out, poking his stomach.

He swatted my hand away. "That's impossible seeing as how I have a six pack." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "More like a one pack." I joked. He had an amazing six pack and the only reason I knew that was because he walked into my room the other night shirtless. I practically drooled over his abs because they were so toned.

"The food was amazing, Mike." My dad gushed.

"Yeah, especially since Lester didn't go anywhere near the grill." Mike teased.

"I burnt the food one time! It wasn't my fault!" My dad defended.

"Yes it was." We all said in unison, causing us to burst into a fit of giggles.

After spending some time outside, Austin and I went to my room so we could get away from our parents for a while. Neither of us have brought up the almost kiss, or what I assumed would've been an almost kiss, and I was kind of glad. I didn't want things between us to be awkward.

"You're having fun, right?" Austin asked. "Like, you don't regret coming to New York?"

"Why would you ask that?" The question didn't come out harsh since I was just curious.

"I just wanted to know because most of the days that you've been here haven't been the greatest."

I sighed. "Just because there have been a few bad days doesn't mean I'm not having fun. Trust me, I am."

He smiled. "Good."

**I have nothing to say except review! I love the reviews you give for every chapter because they motivate me to update quicker. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I reached over 100 and I only posted 6 chapters! You guys are awesome! **

Ally POV

"Wake up before I pour a bucket of ice cold water on you." I threatened.

"No."

"Austin, get up!"

"No!"

I had been trying to get Austin out of bed for the past ten minutes, but he wouldn't budge. All he did was snuggle deeper under the covers.

I sighed. "Austin, we're all ready to go except you."

He groaned and threw the blanket on the floor. "Why did we want to go early?" He asked, trudging to the bathroom.

"So we can spend all day at Times Square!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out of his room, hurrying downstairs.

"Is my stubborn son up?" Mimi asked as I walked into the kitchen.

I nodded. "He didn't get up without complaining, though." I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You should of told him that there were pancakes."

I chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

I was so excited for today, that I went to bed last night at six, just so I could have enough energy for today. When I lived in New York, I would always go to Times Square, with supervision of course. Anytime I went, I would usually go with Austin and his parents. But seeing as how I haven't been there in five years, I was extremely excited for today.

"Alright, I'm ready." Austin yawned, collapsing on the chair next to me.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

He grabbed my water bottle, took a sip, and gave it back to me. "I was up late since I was too excited to sleep."

I giggled. "You're gonna need a lot of sugar if you want to stay up."

"No kidding."

After making sure we had everything, we left the apartment and made our way to the first floor. When we made our way towards the car, my dad and Mike were already inside waiting. Mimi would be sitting in the back with Austin and I, but she would be sitting by the window since Austin loved sitting in the middle. I never understood why he did, though.

As soon as we sat down, Austin leaned his head on my shoulder. "You're gonna fall asleep, aren't you?" I asked.

He nodded sleepily. "Yup. Wake me up when we get there." Those were his last words before he fell asleep.

He shouldn't have fallen asleep since the drive to Times Square was really short. We were in the car for less about fifteen minutes and I felt really bad that I was going to wake him up.

Once Mike parked the car in the parking garage, all the adults stepped out, leaving Austin and I alone.

"Austin, wake up."

"No, I tired." He mumbled, his voice coming out all childlike.

I giggled. "We have pancakes."

"I'm up!" He exclaimed, snapping his eyes opened. He then realized we were in the car and glared at me. "You suck."

"Shut up." I playfully shoved his shoulder before stepping out of the car, Austin right behind me.

"Where to first?" Mimi asked. We were still in the parking garage so our voices echoed. It was kind of funny.

"The Disney store." Austin mumbled.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. He looked at me and smiled. "You know you want to." He told me.

I thought about it but nodded. "I hate that you know me so well."

"Well, I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to know everything about you." He smiled. But when he said _best friend_, I couldn't help but hear the sadness in his voice. Wonder what that was about.

His parents and my dad shared a look with each other and then turned back to us. "Guys, how about you two walk around by yourself? You're old enough and we trust you, so what do you say?" Mike asked.

Austin and I looked at each other before smiling. "Yes!" We both exclaimed.

The adults laughed. "Alright, but have your phone on the loudest setting so that when we call, you can hear your phone ringing." Mimi told us.

"And be safe." My dad added. "We'll meet up later for lunch."

"Okay," We kissed their cheeks before Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I laughed as we exited the parking garage.

"You do realize we're gonna be walking a lot, right?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded. "I know, and I'm okay with that. So, shall we go to the Disney store?" He asked with a fake British accent.

"Why of course." I replied in the same British accent.

"Yeah, never do that again." I pouted. "Ally, don't make that face!" He whined.

"Or what?"

"Or...or...shut up." I laughed while he playfully glared at me.

We made our way to the Disney store and as soon as we walked in, Austin's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He ran over to the Marvel section, grabbed the Iron Man mask, and put it on.

"Looking good." I commented, teasingly.

He tossed me the Captain America shield and whipped out his phone. "We need to take a picture." He said and I nodded in agreement. We did our best super hero poses and once we took the picture, we burst into laughter.

"We're probably the oldest ones in here and yet we're having the most phone." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "Just because we're seventeen doesn't mean we can't act like children."

"Good point."

After spending some time in the Disney store, we walked out. It was pretty hot out and we needed to stay hydrated, so Austin bought us two water bottles from one of the street vendors. He pretty much chugged half of it while I took small sips.

"Where to now?" Austin asked as we started walking.

"How about Ripley's Believe It Or Not?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Sounds good."

"Don't forget that we have to walk a while." I reminded him, giggling when he groaned.

"Could you carry me?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "Do you want me to die when I get crushed?"

He mocked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "Ally Dawson, are you saying I'm fat? Because these abs," He lifted his shirt and quickly put it back down. "Tell a different story."

I was so glad he didn't leave his shirt up because I would of stared. "You know, I never remembered your ego being so big." I teased.

"Shut up." He mumbled, draping an arm over my shoulders. "My ego isn't that big."

"Keep telling yourself that, buddy." I patted his back, laughing when he pouted.

Austin POV

After walking for who knows how long, we finally arrived at Ripley's Believe It Or Not! I loved this place and I was so excited. Not to mention that I was with my favorite person in the whole world. This day couldn't get any better.

"Austin, please let me pay for our tickets." Ally begged as we reached the ticket booth.

I shook my head. "Not gonna happen, Als." I turned my attention to the girl in the booth. "Two tickets, please."

"Sure," She smiled and handed us our tickets as I handed her the money. "By the way, you two make an adorable couple."

"Oh, we're not together." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, we're just best friends." Ally added. I didn't know if I was just imagining it, but I swore I heard a bit of sadness in her voice when she said that. Did that mean what I think it meant?

After an awkward goodbye with the girl behind the ticket booth, Ally and I walked inside. There was a mixture of comfortable silence and awkward silence and I wanted to break it, so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I asked. Hopefully a good memory would release the awkward tension.

Ally smiled. "Yeah. We were ten and you got scared by the two headed calf because your dad "made it talk." She said, putting air quote around 'made it talk.'

"And then I ran out of here." I finished, laughing.

"Don't forget that you were crying."

I groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes, yes I did." She turned to me. "Wait, did you stop coming here after I moved?" I nodded. "Why? This is one of your favorite places."

"Because I didn't want to go to my favorite place without my favorite person." I said softly, looking right in her eyes. I realized that we were just standing in the middle of the exhibit, but I didn't care. People could just walk around us.

"I hate that I stopped you from going to your favorite places." She whispered, looking away.

"Als, look at me." When she did, I wrapped my arms around her. "You moving away wasn't your fault, okay? I don't blame you and you shouldn't either."

"Okay," She said, but it was muffled by my shirt since her head was buried in my chest.

"Alright," I pulled away from the hug. "Let's start moving because we're standing in the middle of the exhibit." She chuckled and nodded her head.

We spent about two hours in Ripley's Believe It Or Not and it was so much fun! We took a bunch of pictures, laughed our heads off, and even got a few strange looks from people. But we didn't care because we were basically in our own little world.

"That was so much fun!" Ally exclaimed as we walked out.

"Yeah, I could come here everyday and it would never get old."

"You would also be broke and your parents would probably kill you." She pointed out.

"True," I agreed.

Her phone started ringing and since it was probably Lester, she answered it without even looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello? Hey, dad. Okay, we're on our way. See you soon, bye." She hung up and turned to me. "We need to get back to the parking garage."

I nodded. "Our parents are there?" I asked as we started walking.

"Not yet, but they're on their way there. Once we're all there we're gonna get lunch."

"Sounds good."

When we reached the parking garage, my parents and Lester were already waiting by the car. We would probably be driving somewhere for lunch instead of walking. I was totally fine with that since I was pretty tired.

"Hey kids, having fun so far?" My mom asked, smiling.

"Oh, definitely." Ally smiled.

"We went to Ripley's Believe It Or Not!" I exclaimed.

"Son, are you sure you're seventeen and not seven?" My dad asked, causing everyone to chuckle but me.

"Rude!"

"Get over it." Ally told me, ruffling my hair. I hated people touching my hair, but I didn't mind when she did it. My parents knew that and when they looked at each other, smiled, and turned back to me, I had a feeling that they knew I liked my best friend.

"So, lunch?" I asked.

"Oh, right. How does Friday's sound?" My mom asked.

"Sounds good." Ally and I both responded.

We got in the car and took off towards Friday's.

The rest of the day was spent with my family and best friend and I couldn't ask for a better day. But I did figure out something that I was afraid to admit.

I was falling in love with Ally Dawson.

**Bam! Austin just admitted something pretty huge! Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter! Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

It's been two weeks since we arrived in New York and they've been the best two weeks of my life. Sure, the beginning of the trip didn't turn out so well, but the breakup with Dallas no longer affected me. The fact that he cheated on me sunk in and I no longer cared. I no longer cared because Dallas has been replaced with a better guy. His name?

Austin Moon.

Sure, we weren't together or anything, but my feelings for him continued to grow. I knew I know longer had a crush on my best friend. I was falling in love with him and that scared me. If I ever admitted my feelings, our friendship would be ruined I wasn't about to jeopardize my friendship with him. If I lost Austin, I would most likely fall back into depression.

"Hey Ally?" My dad called from downstairs.

I opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out. "What?"

"Could you come down here for a minute?"

"Sure," I quietly walked downstairs so I wouldn't wake up Austin. He was sick and he had been sleeping a lot. He was running a pretty high fever and I didn't want him getting worse.

"What's up?" I asked as I approached my dad. Mike and Mimi were at work, running their store. They owned a mattress store and it was pretty popular in the area. Everyone in the city bought their mattresses there.

"I have to go back to Miami for a couple of days." He told me.

I frowned. "Why?"

"I uh…there's business I need to take care of." He explained.

"Dad, are you lying?"

His eyes slightly widened. "Als, would I lie to you?"

I shook my head. "No, but is that the real reason you're going to Miami? Business? The store is fine, right?" The store I was talking about was Sonic Boom, our music store.

"Yes, the store's fine. I just have something I need to take care of, okay?"

I could tell he was getting frustrated so I just nodded. "Okay, okay. So, when do you leave?"

He looked at his watch. "Um, I'm actually leaving now. I'm flying this time so it'll be a quicker trip."

"Okay," I sighed. "But how are you getting there? Are you taking a cab to the airport?"

He shook his head. "I'm taking our car but I'll leave it in the parking lot so when I come back, I can drive back here."

"Alright," I got up and hugged him. "Love you."

"Love you too, honey." He kissed the top of my head, grabbed his suitcase, and walked out the door.

"Hey," I heard a voice croak. I turned around to come face to face with Austin. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like complete shit.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, placing the back of my hand on his forehead. He was really warm. "Austin, you still have a fever. You should go back to bed."

"I know, I just needed a drink." He started walking towards the kitchen but I stopped him.

"Go back to bed and I'll get you a drink. But I'm making you tea." He nodded and trudged his tired body upstairs. I walked into the kitchen, filled the kettle up with water, and placed it on the stove. I placed a teabag in a mug and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the water to boil.

Once the water boiled, I poured the hot liquid into the mug and watched the water change color. I made him raspberry tea since that was his favorite. I slowly walked up the stairs so I wouldn't spill the tea everywhere.

I slowly opened Austin's bedroom door and peeked my head in. He was fast asleep, snuggled under his covers. I entered his bedroom, placed the mug of tea on his bedside table, and slightly shook him.

"Austin, your tea's ready." I said quietly.

"Thanks, Als." He mumbled, but didn't open his eyes. "Love you." I froze, eyes wide.

"I-I'll check on you later." I told him, backing out of his room. I ran into my room and shut the door. "He's sick. He doesn't know what he's saying." I mumbled to myself as I started pacing, running my hand through my hair.

Even though I knew he was basically delusional, I couldn't help but blush and feel butterflies in my stomach when he told me he loved me. Of course he didn't mean it.

"He didn't mean it." I mumbled yet again. "I'm going crazy."

I grabbed my laptop, logged onto Skype, and requested a video chat with Trish. She appeared moments later on my screen, a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Als!"

"I'm freaking out!" I exclaimed, ignoring her greeting.

She raised an eyebrow. "A nice hello would have been fine." I rolled my eyes but did as told. "Anyway, why are you freaking out?"

I glanced at my door to make sure it was locked and once I made sure it was, I looked back at Trish. "Austin told me he loved me."

Her eyes widened and she started squealing but I stopped her. "He was half asleep so I don't think it meant anything." I explained, wishing that wasn't true.

"Ally, sometimes people speak their mind when they're half asleep."

I shook my head. "That may be true, but I know Austin doesn't love me."

"And how do you know that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I…I just do." I said, unconvincingly.

Hey eyes softened. "Als, would it be so bad if Austin loved you?"

"No," I whispered.

"Now, I have a question for you." I nodded, motioning her to continue. "Do you love him?"

I was about to shake my head and tell her no, but I couldn't. "I think so."

She squealed and started clapping her hands. "Ally, this is amazing!"

"No it's not, Trish!" I hissed quietly. "This is so bad."

"Why is it bad?" She asked, confused.

I sighed. "If Austin finds out about this, then our friendship will be ruined. It'll be so awkward and I can't have that."

"Als, if he loves you and you love him, then what's the problem? You guys can date and live happily ever after."

"Are we living in a fairy tale?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes but there was a smirk on her face. "I think you should tell Austin how you feel."

I shook my head. "That's not going to happen, T. Austin and I will always be friends and that's it."

"I don't believe that." She glanced away from the screen for a moment before turning back. "Als, I got to go. I have a lot of packing to do."

"Packing? Where are you going?"

Her eyes slightly widened. "Oh, um, you know." She chuckled nervously. "Just a vacation."

"Trish, you're acting weird." I commented.

"No I'm not." She defended. "Bye!" Before I had the chance to say anything, she ended our video chat.

"Must everyone act weird today?" I questioned aloud, walking towards my door.

I made my way downstairs and claimed a seat on the couch, propping my legs up on the arms. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

About fifteen minutes into the show I was watching, there was a knock on the door, causing me to groan. I knew that it wasn't Mimi or Mike because they had a key, so I didn't know who it was.

When I opened the door, my jaw clenched. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." My mom said, a small smile on her face.

"Well, I don't want to see you. And how did you know I was here?" I crossed my arms over my chest, silently glaring at the woman I called my mother.

"I assumed that you were staying here since I noticed that Austin was with you when we were at the grocery store."

I nodded, not really sure what to say. "Can I come in?" She asked.

I shook my head. "That wouldn't be a good idea. One, this isn't my apartment. And two, I don't really want you here."

"Ally, please, just listen to me." She pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you? Don't you understand that you hurt me when you left? That you hurt dad?"

She nodded. "I do understand, believe me."

"That's kind of hard to do when I haven't seen or talked to you in five years." I could feel the tears well up but I held them back. "Please leave."

"Allyson-"

"Don't call me Allyson!" I snapped and slammed the door in her face. I ran upstairs to my room, closed the door, and collapsed onto the floor. I started sobbing uncontrollably, hugging my knees close to my chest.

"I hate you, I hate you." I started muttering under my breath.

There was a knock at the door, followed by Austin's voice. "Als? You okay?"

I cleared my throat and wiped away the tears. "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Ally, open the door." I knew that there was no arguing with him so I did as told.

"Why are you up? You should be resting." I told him, trying not to turn the subject on me.

"I'm fine." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. "Austin, you really need your rest."

"Ally, I told you I'm fine. My fever went down."

I didn't believe him so I placed the back of my hand on his forehead. "Liar. You're still warm."

"Would you stop worrying?" He chuckled, which turned into a coughing fit.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'll stop worrying about you once you listen to me and get back into bed." I stood up but he pulled me back down.

"Als," His voice was soft and full of concern. "I know you were crying and I want to know why."

I sighed and shook my head. "My mother was here."

His eyes widened. "In the apartment?"

"No, I wouldn't let her inside."

"How did she even know you were here?"

"When we were at the grocery store, she saw you and assumed that I was staying here. I'm surprised she even remembered where you lived."

"That makes two of us." He put his arm around me and brought me closer. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged. "I'd be a lot better if my mom would just leave me alone. I just want to forget about the pain she caused."

He nodded in understanding. "Wait, did your dad see your mom?"

I shook my head. "He's at the airport." He gave me a confused look so I continued. "He told me he had some business to take care of in Miami so he'll be back in a couple of days."

"What kind of business?"

"I have no clue. He said the store is fine so I have no clue what business he's talking about."

He raised an eyebrow. "What store?"

My jaw dropped. "I can't believe I never told you about the store! We own a music store."

He smiled widely. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded. "I have to check it out!"

"Visit Miami one day and you will." I stood up. "You should really get some rest."

"Yes, mom." He teased, crawling back into bed.

Suddenly, Austin telling me he loved me before flooded my thoughts. "Um, Austin? Do you remember what you told me before when I came in here with your tea?" I was biting the inside of my cheek, nervous for his answer.

He tilted his head, thinking about my question before he shook his head. "I just remember you telling me that the tea was ready. Why? What did I tell you?"

My eyes widened. "Uh, nothing. I got to go. Get some rest." I hurried out of his room and went back to my room, closing the door and locking it so he couldn't get in. "I knew he didn't mean it." I mumbled, feeling sadness take over.

**Aw, poor Ally. So, can anyone guess why Mr. Dawson went back to Miami. Review, review, review! Love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ally POV

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell, followed by added pressure on my bed.

I groaned. "Austin, go away." I repositioned myself into a comfortable position and tried to fall back asleep.

"Nope," Suddenly, I felt the blanket get ripped off me, leaving me uncomfortable and slightly cold. "Now, are you going to get up?"

I sat up and glared at the teenage boy. "I hope you know that you suck." I swung my legs over the bed and stood up. "You tend to wake me up a lot."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I was bored and waking you up is a sort of entertainment."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Are you parents at work?"

He nodded. "Yup, but your dad is coming back today, right?"

"Yeah, he should be back later." I pointed to the door. "Get out."

"Why?" He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "I want to change my clothes." I said in a _duh_ tone.

He put his hands up. "Fine, fine. Just don't take too long."

"Shut up, Austin." I mumbled, but couldn't help but smile. "I'll be down soon." He nodded and walked out.

I walked into the bathroom, stripped off my pajamas, and hopped into the shower. The nice, hot water relaxed my tense muscles that I always got while sleeping. I probably spent about twenty minutes in the shower before stepping out.

The next fifteen minutes consisted of drying myself off, changing into my clothes for the day, and throwing my hair up into a neat bun. For my clothes, I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a falling for floral tank. I slipped on my converses before making my way downstairs.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I questioned Austin. He was lying on the floor, face down.

He turned over so he was now on his back. "I told you I was bored." He propped himself on his elbows and grinned.

"But that doesn't explain as to why you're on the floor." I claimed a seat on the couch and started at him.

He waved me off. "It doesn't matter." He jumped up and sat down next to me. "So, what do you want to do today?"

I shrugged. "Well, I want to be here when my dad comes back so we can't really go out. How about we just watch a movie?"

"Sounds good." He stood up and walked over to his DVD collection. "Should we watch a comedy, horror, or action?"

"I don't care. Choose whatever while I make us some popcorn." He nodded and continued looking through the DVD's. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a popcorn packet, shoving it into the microwave.

"Hurry up!" Austin yelled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I can't really control the popcorn making, dude!"

"Whatever, dudette!" He mocked.

Once the microwave beeped, I grabbed the newly popped popcorn and poured it into a bowl. I walked back into the living room and reclaimed my seat next to Austin.

"What movie did you pick?" I asked.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth before talking. "Insidious 2."

I groaned. "I should have known you'd pick a horror movie." I placed the bowl on his lap and leaned back against the couch. "I guess I'll take a nap."

"No you won't." Austin said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because we're watching a movie and I don't need to hear you snoring.

I gaped at him. "I do not snore."

He chuckled. "I know. I just wanted to see your reaction." I rolled my eyes. "But seriously, just try to watch the movie. I know you find them boring, but this one might scare you."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll watch the dumb movie."

"Whoo!" He cheered, smiling widely.

"Dork." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear.

He gasped, placing a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Hurtful!"

I chuckled. "Just play the movie." He did as told.

I didn't know how far we were in the movie, but when I started jumping and hiding my face in a pillow, I didn't care. I wanted the movie to be over and I hated Austin for making me watch this.

"I hate you so much right now." I whispered, forcing my eyes shut so I wouldn't look at the screen.

"Are you seriously scared?" He asked, amusement evident in his voice.

I looked at him and glared. "Maybe I am. So what?"

He rolled his eyes and lifted his arm. I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just come here."

I hesitantly moved closer to Austin and snuggled up against him. Best friends did this, right? He wrapped his arm around my and rubbed his thumb over my shoulder. If I could, I'd stay in his arms forever.

When another scary scene occurred, I couldn't help but scream and hide my face in Austin chest.

"It wasn't even that scary." Austin said, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Yes it was!"

I looked at Austin because I wasn't the one to say that. His eyes were wide and he put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded.

"Whose there?" Austin asked, his voice shaking.

Suddenly, a red head popped up from behind the couch, causing Austin and I to scream as we jumped apart. Dez started screaming, which caused Austin and I to scream again.

"Dez?!" Austin yelled, placing a hand over his chest. "What the hell?!"

"Austin, why would you scare me like that?" Dez asked.

"Scare you?!" I shouted. "You pretty much gave us a heart attack!"

"No need to yell." Dez mumbled, hopping over the couch, taking a seat between me and Austin.

I stared at Austin with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"Uh, Dez? How did you get in here?" Austin asked.

"I used the front door. Duh!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You guys were too busy cuddling so you didn't even notice."

I blushed as well as Austin. Well, that was embarrassing.

Austin cleared his throat. "So, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked Dez.

"I was bored and my parents are away for the week." Dez explained.

I frowned. I felt really bad for Dez.

"Buddy, how about you stay over for a few nights?" Austin offered.

Dez perked up. "Awesome! I'll go get my things!" He ran out the door, singing a song. He was weird but also lovable. He was like a big teddy bear.

"You're okay with Dez staying over, right?" Austin asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's fine. I like Dez."

His eyes widened. "Like, you have a crush on him?"

My jaw dropped. "What?! No! I-I meant I like him as a friend!" I defended, flailing my arms around.

He visibly relaxed and I wondered why. "Why did you freak out when you thought I had a crush on Dez?" I asked. He was about to answer but the front door opened, revealing my dad.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, running over to him and wrapping him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Hey, honey. Hey Austin." He waved towards the blonde boy who walked over to us.

"Hey, Mr. Dawson." Austin smiled.

"How was Miami? Did you deal with whatever business you had to take care of?" I asked.

He nodded. "I did." He smiled and walked back out into the hall, confusing both me and Austin.

But when he walked back inside with my other best friend, my jaw dropped. "Trish!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Ally!" She mimicked my actions.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"Well, your dad thought it would be fun to surprise you with my presence." She joked, bowing. "And since I wasn't doing anything this summer, your dad talked to my parents and they let me come here. He also talked to the Moons who said it was okay for me to visit."

"So you're gonna be here the entire summer?!" I asked, jumping up and down. She laughed and nodded.

"Als, calm down." Austin said, placing his hands on both my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Trish you remember Austin, right? Well, you've only met through video chat, but still." I rambled.

Trish smiled. "Yes, I remember him. Hey, Austin."

"Hey," He smiled.

I turned to my dad. "Wait, so you went to Miami just to bring Trish here?"

He smiled and nodded. "You're the best." I said, wrapping him in a hug.

"I figured you'd want to have your other best friend here." He said.

"I think Austin and Ally are more than best friends." A voice said, startling all of us.

We whipped our heads around to see Dez on the couch. "Dez!" Austin and I yelled.

"Hey!" He smiled and waved.

"How did you get in this time?" Austin asked.

"I'm a ninja." He whispered, then ran upstairs.

"He's so weird." I commented, shaking my head.

"Who the hell was that?" Trish asked.

"That was Dez." Austin answered. "He's weird, but you get used to it."

"I don't think I can get used to having two heart attacks a day." I told him. He chuckled.

"Ally, how about you help Trish put her stuff in your room?" My dad suggested.

I nodded and grabbed her suitcases. "Follow me, T." She chuckled and followed me upstairs.

She had two large suitcases so we placed them on the floor next to the window. Luckily I still had room in my closet for her clothes.

"Als, I'm gonna be in my room to make sure Dez doesn't break anything." Austin informed me.

I nodded. "We'll be in here." He walked out and closed the door.

"He so loves you." Was the first thing to come out of Trish's mouth.

I gaped at her. "Trish, he does not love me. As much as I want it to be true, it's not." I whispered so only she would hear.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ally, you're blind if you don't see that he loves you. I can tell he loves you and that's something I never saw with Dallas."

I winced at the name. Sure, the breakup no longer affected me, but the fact that he still cheated somewhat hurt.

"Speaking of the asshole," She chuckled. "Is he still seeing Skylar?" I asked.

She nodded. "Every time I'm at the mall, I see them making out."

My jaw clenched. "I can't believe I ever dated that dick." I shook my head. "But I'm over it. I moved on and I'm happy."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

We spent the next half hour unpacking and laughing at random things. I still couldn't believe that my other best friend was going to be staying here the entire summer.

Austin POV

"Dude, I can't believe you said that me and Ally are more than best friends." I hissed at Dez who was sitting on my bed.

"What? It's true." He defended.

"No, it's not. No matter how much I want that to be true, it's not." I sat down on the couch I had in my room and placed my head in my hands.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I shook my head. "I don't love her. I'm in love with her."

His eyes widened. "Dude, you need to tell her. She definitely feels the same way."

"No, she doesn't."

"Austin, they don't call me the Love Whisperer for nothing."

I stared at him. "Nobody calls you that." I deadpanned.

He rolls his eyes and waved me off. "I may have never been in love, but I know what someone looks like when they're in love with someone. Ally is definitely in love with you."

I groaned and leaned back. "If Ally never have moved, than maybe we would be together. Then I wouldn't have dated Skylar and she wouldn't have dated Dallas."

"You never did tell me why you and Skylar broke up."

"She cheated on me with Ally's ex-boyfriend."

"Wow, that's ironic." I nodded. "But maybe that was a sign from the universe saying that you and Ally are meant to be."

I raised an eyebrow. "A sign from the universe? I would have preferred a better sign than being cheated on."

"Austin, be honest with me." I nodded, motioning him to continue. "Did you really feel heartbroken when you found out Skylar cheated on you?"

I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. "I was more heartbroken when Ally moved away. And I was only twelve and I barely knew what love was!" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"You're in deep, man."

"Yeah, no shit."

**Chapter 9 is done! I know you guys are waiting for an Auslly kiss and I promise it will be coming really soon. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will be a continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

Ally POV

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked my father who was sitting on the couch. Mike and Mimi were still at work, so my dad was pretty much alone. Luckily, they were taking a week off so they could spend it with my dad.

After Trish and I hung out in my room for a while, we went to Austin's room and hung out with him and Dez. The only problem with that was that Trish and Dez wouldn't stop arguing. But, I could tell that she had a small crush on him.

"Sure, sweetie." He patted the seat next to him and I took it. "What's up?"

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that mom knows we're staying here." I told him. I stayed quiet so I continued. "I just thought that you should know just in case she comes over again."

"Again?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, um, she stopped by the day you left."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "What did she say?"

"Not much since I barely let her talk. She wanted to come in but I didn't let her." I explained.

He nodded. "Good." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Als."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Because this trip was supposed to be fun and having your mother stop by isn't my definition of fun."

I gave him a small smile and hugged him. "Dad, I am having fun. Trust me, mom isn't ruining anything."

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, head on back up before your Austin starts telling them embarrassing stories about you." My eyes widened and I bolted upstairs.

"I was kidding!" I heard my dad yell. I chuckled and walked into my bedroom where I knew the guys were.

"Hey, what did you need to tell your dad?" Austin asked. I crawled onto my bed and leaned against the headboard. Austin was sitting next to me while Trish was on the chair that I had in the room. Dez was sitting on the floor.

"I just wanted to warn him that my mom knows we're staying here." I bit my lip, a habit I formed whenever I was nervous. Although I didn't understand why I was nervous.

"She knows?" Trish asked, wide eyed.

I nodded. "Yup. Can't she just leave me alone? Like, I don't want to talk to her." I groaned and leaned my head against the headboard, closing my eyes.

"Why, exactly?" Dez asked, obviously confused. Oh, he didn't know about the situation with my mom.

"Uh, could you tell him?" I asked Austin. He nodded and then explained everything to Dez. Of course Trish knew about the situation with my mom, but she didn't know everything like Austin. I mean, he was there when we found out she cheated on my dad.

Austin and my mom were close when we were kids. She was like his second mom and he was devastated when we found out she cheated on my dad. And when Austin found out that we were moving away, he got so mad that he started yelling at his parents. He even wanted to yell at my mom, but she was gone before he had the chance. I was surprised that he didn't yell at her when she first confronted me.

"Wow." Dez said after Austin finished telling him what happened. I nodded, not really sure what to say to that.

There was a moment of silence before Austin spoke up. "So, what should we do now?"

We all shrugged. "Let's go hunting." Dez suggested.

We all stared at him. "What's wrong with you?" Trish asked. "Did you fall on your head when you were little?"

"As a matter of fact I did." He smiled.

Trish opened her mouth to say something, but I glared at her, forcing her to shut her mouth. "Alright, how about we go to Central Park?" I offered.

Austin looked at me and nodded. "Sounds good to me." He turned to Trish and Dez. "You guys in?"

"Definitely."

"Yup."

"Then let's go." We all hurried out of my room and went downstairs.

"Dad, we're going to Central Park." I told my father who was still on the couch.

"Have fun!" He smiled. We all said a quick goodbye before walking out the door, heading towards the elevator.

When we walked out of the apartment complex, Dez literally bolted towards Austin's car. "He's so weird." Trish commented. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"I told you." Austin said, chuckling.

We got in the car, Trish and Dez in the back seat while I sat in the front with Austin. "Why the hell do I have to sit next to freckles?" Trish asked, jabbing her thumb towards Dez.

"Because Austin and Ally want to sit next together, oompa loompa." Dez replied, causing my eyes to widen when he called her an oompa loompa.

"What did you just call me?" Trish asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." He paused. "Oompa loompa."

That's when an argument broke loose. They were yelling so loud that I could barely hear myself think. Trish was cursing left and right, while Dez was...well, he was saying Dez like things.

"Enough!" I yelled, causing them to shut up. "Thank you."

"Seriously guys, what's with the arguing?" Austin asked. "You just met today."

"Hey, she's the one who started it." Dez said.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who started it." Trish defended.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Austin announced, preventing another fight from breaking out.

"Thank god." I muttered under my breath. We got out of the car and started walking.

Since Central Park was really big, there was plenty of things to do instead of just sitting on the grass. They had playgrounds, bridges for peaceful walks, and beautiful ponds. There was obviously more than that, but I wasn't about to name off everything. It would take hours just to walk around the entire park.

"Trish, wanna take a walk with me?" Dez asked Trish, quickly glancing in mine and Austin's direction.

She did the same before turning her attention to the red head. "Uh, sure. Let's go."

"Wait, you guys are going to hangout together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You guys just met today and it looks like you hate each other."

"We don't hate each other!" They both defended. I swore I saw a faint blush on both their cheeks. "Let's go, Dez." Trish grumbled, grabbing Dez's hand, pulling him away.

"I can't tell if they like each other or not." Austin said after a moment of silence.

"I think they do." I told him. "Didn't you see them blush?"

"Uh no. I'm a guy and guys don't notice those types of things."

I looked at him. "Did you seriously just pull the guy card?" He nodded. "Unbelievable." I muttered, a small smile tugging at my lips.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He pulled me towards an empty on the grass that wasn't completely surrounded by people.

He lied down, placing his hands behind his head. I mimicked his actions, closing my eyes in the process. "This is really peaceful." I whispered, not bothering to open my eyes.

He hummed in agreement. "Hey, Als?"

"What?"

"What did I tell you the day I was sick?" He asked, somewhat nervously. I froze. "You basically blew off my question when I asked you."

I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was already looking at me. "Austin, it was nothing, okay?" I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Ally, you're making it sound like I said something terrible." He paused. "I didn't, did I?"

I shook my head. "Quite the opposite, actually."

"Then why can't you tell me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Because you'll probably think I'm making this up." I mumbled, looking down. Since I was on my side, I was pretty much looking at the grass.

"Als, you know I wouldn't think that." He said softly, lifting my chin so I was forced to look at him. "Now, what did I say?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, y-you said you loved me." I looked at him and noticed that his eyes were wide. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked, standing up. I started walking away but felt a hand grab my wrist forcing me to stop walking. I turned to Austin since he was the one to stop me.

"What makes you think I don't believe you?" He asked. "What makes you think that what I said wasn't true?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. "It's true, okay?" He continued. "I do love you. Actually, I'm in love with you."

"Y-you are?" I asked as a single tear rolled down my face.

He wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Did I just make a complete fool of myself?" He asked, slightly chuckling.

I shook my head. "No, because I love you too." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "So, you won't care if I did something completely insane?"

"You'd be insane if you didn't do it." I smiled.

He smiled and cupped my cheek. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer. Our lips moved in perfect sync, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach. Screw the butterflies! I was pretty sure that birds hatched and flew out of their nest. And sparks? No. There were freakin' fireworks. It was like fourth of July!

We pulled away after a few moments, out of breath. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled. "That was..."

"Amazing." He finished. I nodded. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Me too." I grinned then frowned. "Austin, we can't be together."

He backed up and frowned. "Why? Als, I love you!"

"I love you, too." I assured him. "But I leave at the end of the summer. How are we supposed to be together if we won't see each other for a year?"

He ran a hand through his hair, then snapped his fingers. "Alright, how about this? We won't put a label on our relationhip and we'll just go with the flow."

I nodded slowly. "So, like friends with benefits?"

"Pretty much. Are you okay with that?" He asked, nervously.

"I think so. I mean, it'll take some time getting used to, but I know that I don't want to be with anyone else but you."

"That's exactly how I feel." He paused. "Did that make me sound like a girl?"

I giggled. "Not really." I turned my attention to the people around us. A few people were looking at us and the rest were minding their own business. "Well, this is a little awkward."

He chuckled. "Why? Because we just announced that we were friends with benefits in front of everyone?"

"Yes." I deadpanned.

"At least you don't have stage fright anymore."

I glared at him. "You're really not helping."

"You know you love me." He threw his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his chest. "You're lucky I do."

**Auslly kiss! So, they're not officially together, but they're together. I really hope that made sense. Lol! Review! You guys are awesome! I have almost 200 reviews. Well, I have 166, but I think that's pretty close to 200!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ally POV

"You guys kissed?!" Trish squealed.

"Yes, now shush." I hissed, but had small smile was on my face.

After spending some time at Central Park, we decided to go home and sleep. Once we arrived back at the apartment, we all went straight to bed, which meant that I didn't get to tell Trish that Austin and I were sort of together. Well, until now. It was around ten in the morning and the first thing I told Trish when she woke up was that we kissed.

"This is so awesome! Are you guys together?" She asked, a huge smile on her face.

I bit my lip. "Well, we're not officially together, but we are together." I explained, slightly confusing myself.

She blinked. "I'm so confused. You're together but you're not together?"

I nodded. "We're basically friends with benefits. Like, we're gonna do the things that boyfriend and girlfriends do, but we're not actually together."

She blinked. "That sounds really complicated." She concluded. "So, does that mean you guys can technically date other people?"

"Uh, I-I guess." I paused. "The more I talk about this, the more complicated it sounds." I groaned and collapsed on my bed.

"I don't get why you guys aren't officially together."

"Because at the end of the summer, we go back to Miami." I said, gesturing to Trish and me. "Being in a relationship will only complicate things since we won't even see each other for a year."

"What about long distance?" She asked softly.

"Long distance relationships rarely ever work." I informed her.

"But yours will." I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at her. "Think about it. After not seeing each other for five years, you reunited and picked up right where you left off."

"That's different." I told her. "We weren't in love when I left and came back. Now we are."

"Ally, I can guarantee you that a long distance relationship will work for the two of you. I see the way you two look at each other and it's so obvious that you guys are in love."

I sighed. "But, what if something happens and he meets a prettier and nicer girl while I'm away."

"Is that what you really think?" I turned to Austin who just so happened to walk in at that moment.

"I'll leave you two alone." Trish said, hurrying out of the room.

Austin walked over to me and claimed a seat on my bed. "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked, somewhat worriedly.

He shook his head. "I was on my way downstairs when I heard you talking. So, is that what you really think?" His eyes were full of sadness and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I shrugged, not exactly sure what to say. "Als, I'm in love with you and there's no way that some girl could change my mind." He whispered. "I don't want anyone but you."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. I instantly kissed back, making me forget about all my worries. Sure, long distance would be challenging, but I had a feeling we could make it work.

"So, do you think we can forget about being friends with benefits and become an actual couple?" Austin asked, a smile on his face.

I nodded, a smile on my own face. "Being friends with benefits was way too complicated. Even if it was only for a day."

"Yeah, no kidding." He then got a look of worry on his face. "Your dad's not going to kill me, right?" He asked.

I laughed. "Austin, my dad has known you your entire life, I think you're safe."

"I'm just making sure."

Suddenly, we heard shouting coming from downstairs and we both knew what was happening. Since my dad and his parents were out, we knew that it was Trish and Dez who were arguing.

"Let's go see what they're yelling about." I mumbled, walking out the door as Austin followed suit.

"You idiot! This was my favorite top!" Trish yelled at Dez. He was cowered behind the couch and I could tell that he was scared.

"Trish, why are you yelling at Dez?" I asked, a hand on my hip.

"Bozo over here spilled jelly all over my shirt!"

"I said I was sorry!" Dez shouted back.

Trish glared at the red head, which caused Dez to run behind Austin. "Guys, with all the yelling, the neighbors are gonna get mad." I told them.

"Not to mention that I'm getting a headache." Austin added.

The shouting ended, but Trish didn't stop glaring at Dez. I sighed and turned to Trish. "Trish, go change your shirt and wash it before the stain sets."

"But that means working." She whined. I glared at her. "Fine, fine, I'm going." She mumbled, trudging her body upstairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Dez spoke up. "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

Austin chuckled. "I'm not going to lie, she can be pretty scary." He told me.

I shrugged. "You just have to get used to her."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Dez said.

After Trish returned wearing a different shirt, we all decided to hangout in the living room. Austin and I were cuddled up together on one side of the couch while Trish was on the other side. Dez was sitting on the other couch since he didn't want to sit next to Trish. Although they argued a lot, I had a feeling that they liked each other. Sure, they didn't show it, but there was definitely tension. Maybe even sexual tension.

We hung out in the living room for about an hour before my dad and Austin's parents came home. They went out for a couple of hours, leaving us alone. We liked having the apartment to ourselves, so it wasn't a big deal.

"Hey, kids." Mimi greeted, followed by more greetings from Mike and my dad.

"Is this what you're planning on doing all day?" Mike asked, chuckling.

We all looked at each other before nodding. "Yeah, pretty much."

I turned to Austin. "We should tell them that we're together." I whispered so only he could hear.

He shook his head. "I don't want to die."

I chuckled. "I promise you that my dad will not kill you." I stood up. "Come on."

"If I die, it's your fault." He said, mimicking my actions. We walked into the kitchen where our parents were.

"Uh, guys, we have something we need to tell you." I said, gaining their attention.

"What's going on?" My dad asked, worry evident in his voice.

I grabbed Austin's hand and he intertwined our fingers. "Austin and I are dating." I told them slowly.

All the adults looked at each other and stayed silent. I looked at Austin worriedly and just when he was about to talk, his parents and my dad started cheering.

"Uh, does that mean you're happy for us?" Austin asked, chuckling nervously.

"Of course we are, sweetheart." Mimi said, kissing her son's cheek.

"We knew you two would get together eventually." My dad said, smiling widely. "And Austin, take care of my little girl."

Austin smiled and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Lester, I will."

"You two are just so cute." Mimi gushed. "I hear wedding bells!"

My eyes widened and I turned to Austin who had the same expression on his face. "Mom, we just started dating." Austin told his mother.

"I know, but we all know that you two are going to get married."

I felt a faint blush appear on my cheeks. "So, we're just going to go back into the living room." I said, changing the subject. Since Austin and I were still holding hands, I pulled him away, walking back into the living room.

"Wedding bells, huh?" Trish asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't start."

She chuckled. "Sorry, Als, but I agree with them. I definitely can see you two getting married."

I smirked. "I could say the same thing to you and Dez."

Her eyes widened and I swore they were going to pop out of her head. Austin started cracking up, tears streaming down his face. I looked at Dez and noticed that he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Did that mean what I think it meant?

"Allyson Dawson! You're lucky you're my best friend or else I would kill you!"

I chuckled. "Love you too, Trish."

Austin was still laughing his head off, but once Trish sent a glare his way, he stopped immediately. "She really does scare me." Austin whispered so only I would hear.

"Don't be such a baby." I told him.

He pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you-" I was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with mine. When Austin pulled away, I narrowed my eyes. "Was that your way of telling me to shut up?"

He grinned. "Yup."

"You guys are cute and all, but you're making me want to puke." Trish said, forcing us to look at her.

"You're just jealous because they're in love." Dez said.

Trish slowly turned her head to look at him. "What did you just say?" She asked through gritted teeth. Uh oh.

"You heard me. You're jealous."

"Listen here, bozo. You better watch your mouth before I shove my foot up your ass." Trish threatened.

"Okay!" Austin exclaimed, obviously feeling a fight starting. "How about we go out for lunch?"

We all agreed and were out of the apartment in minutes. Since we were already dressed, all we had to do was inform the adults and leave. Since we didn't want to go too far from the apartment, we settled on eating McDonald's.

As soon as we walked into the fast food place, Trish and I grabbed a table while Austin and Dez went to order our food. "Trish, tell me the truth. Do you actually hate Dez?"

She looked at me for a moment before responding. "No, I don't hate Dez. He just irritates to my very core."

"Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" I asked slowly.

"Of course not!" She hissed. "Look, can we just drop it?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Ally Dawson?" I heard a voice ask.

I whipped my head around to see a guy with brunette hair and brown eyes. He looked oddly familiar and that's when it hit me. "Elliot?" He smiled and nodded.

Elliot Portman was one of my friends when I lived in New York. He would hangout with Austin and I at school, but not often. We weren't that close of friends, but we were still friends. I haven't even spoken to him since I moved and I wasn't sure if Austin and Elliot were even friends anymore.

I stood up and gave him a quick hug. "So, what are you doing back in New York?" He asked.

"Oh, I came here for vacation. I'm actually staying with Austin." I told him.

"Austin Moon?" He asked and I nodded. "You guys are still friends?"

I was a bit taken aback by his question. "Uh, yeah. We're actually dating." I saw a frown appear on his face but he quickly recovered with a smile.

"Oh, that's great." I nodded, feeling the awkward tension.

I saw Austin and Dez in the corner of my eye and they were walking over to the table. "Look, it was nice seeing you again but I got to go." He nodded, said a quick goodbye, and left.

"Was that Elliot Portman?" Austin asked as I sat down.

"Yeah," He handed me my food and I glanced at him. "He asked me if we were still friends." I told him.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we were still friends, but that we were also dating."

He nodded and smiled. "You know, I don't even talk to him anymore."

"Why not?" I asked as I started munching on my food. I glanced at Trish and Dez and noticed that they were in the middle of a conversation. At least they weren't arguing.

Austin shrugged. "I don't know, but we stopped talking after you moved away."

I nodded, not understanding why Elliot stopped talking to Austin. And why did he look so upset when I told him that Austin and I were dating? Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah, that was probably it.

**So, weird ending, I know, lol. But I wanted to update today since I didn't update for a few days. I hope this chapter was good enough. Review! I only need 10 more to make it to 200 and I know that we can get more than 10! Love you guys! **

**Oh, and I'm thinking of doing an R5 fanfiction of wattpad, but I want to know if anyone will read it. Review and tell me what you think about that. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I reached over 200 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Austin and Ally was renewed for season 4! OMG!**

Ally POV

"The water is so cold!" I shrieked as I stuck my foot in the water. I walked backed over to my friends who were shaking their heads at me.

"Als, don't be such a baby." Austin told me. I couldn't help but stare at his abs since he was shirtless. He was just so toned.

So, if you were confused as to where we were, then you were oblivious. Just kidding! Anyway, Austin decided that we should spend the day at the beach even though he knew I hated the beach. The sand would get everywhere, the sun would make the sand extremely hot, and the water was so cold! To sum it up; I hated the beach!

Trish had been in New York for two weeks now, which meant that Austin and I were dating for two weeks.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me down here." I pouted as I looked at Austin, Trish, and Dez.

They all stayed quiet and the next thing I knew, I was in Austin's arms. He was running towards the water and I knew exactly what he was going to do. "Austin! Don't you da-" I was submerged under water before I had the chance finish my sentence.

I slowly resurfaced and glared at my boyfriend who was laughing his ass off. "You suck." I deadpanned as I rubbed my eyes.

He swam over towards me and grabbed my waist, pulling my body closer to his. "You know you love me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You're so lucky I do." He smiled and pecked my lips. "Wait, Trish and Dez are alone, but I don't hear any arguing." I pointed out.

We turned our attention to our friends who were actually talking and smiling. "Do you think they like each other?" Austin asked quietly.

"Definitely." I answered immediately. "And you know what this means, right?"

He looked back at me, an eyebrow raised. "Uh, that we're going to enjoy our day at the beach?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. It means that we have to set them up."

"Ally, no." Austin said, shaking his head. "We should let them get together on their own, if they even want to."

"But, if we help them then-" I was cut off by Austin crashing his lips onto mine. My arms automatically went around his neck while my legs wrapped around his waist. He got a hold of my legs, keeping me up.

"You tend to do that a lot." I mumbled against his lips. He smirked and bit my bottom lip softly before pulling away.

"Don't meddle and I won't have to shut you up."

I pouted unwrapped my body from his. "Meanie."

"Meanie? Really, Als? Are you five?"

"Maybe." I smirked and jumped him, causing us both to go under the water.

Instead of resurfacing, we opened our eyes and stayed under water. The water stung in the beginning, but I easily got used to it. Austin pressed his lips to mine and we both smiled. We've never kissed under water before, but I think we would do it anytime we came to the beach.

"How long were we under for?" I asked, breathless, as we resurfaced.

He shrugged. "Twenty seconds."

"Alright, I'm getting out of the water. You coming?" He nodded and threw me over his shoulder. "Y-you s-suck." I told him, my words coming out all weird since my head was bouncing constantly as he ran towards the shore.

"I-I k-know." He mocked.

Once we reached our belongings, he carefully placed me down on my beach chair. "I could've walked." I told him, smiling.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I know, but that was more fun."

"For me or for you?"

"Me." He giggled like a school girl. Yeah, a school girl.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap." I stated, slipping on my sunglasses.

"Ally," He whined. "Don't sleep."

I looked at him. "I won't sleep for long. Wake me up in like, twenty minutes."

"Fine," He pecked my lips and made his way towards Trish and Dez who were playing with the Frisbee we brought. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes.

My nap was short lived when I felt something hit my head. I groaned and ripped my sunglasses off, noticing a volleyball in front of me.

"That hurt." I muttered to myself.

"I am so sorry." I heard a familiar voice apologize. I looked up and to my surprise, Elliot was there. "Ally?"

"Hi, Elliot." I mumbled, standing up. Dizziness washed over me and I stumbled a bit.

"Whoa," He grabbed my waist, steadying me.

"Thanks." I muttered, getting out of his grasp. "Well, I better head over to my friends." I started walking away but Elliot grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"You don't want to hang out with me?" He asked jokingly.

I fake laughed. "Sorry, can't. Got to go." I quickly hurried over to my friends who were still playing with the Frisbee.

"Hey, you're up." Austin said as I walked up to them.

I nodded, still a bit light headed. "Yup."

His eyes widened and I wasn't sure why. "What the hell happened? There's a huge bruise forming on your forehead." He touched my forehead and I winced.

"Elliot hit me with the volleyball." I told him.

"What?!" Trish yelled, gaining the attention of some beach goers.

"It was an accident." I assured them. I glanced at Austin whose jaw was clenched. "Austin, are you alright?"

"I'm gonna kill him." He started walked towards Elliot and his group of friends, but I ran in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Austin, don't do anything. It was an accident and he apologized for hitting me."

"But he still hit you, Als. That's not okay."

"Technically, the volleyball hit her." Dez said, earning a slap upside the head from Trish.

"Please don't do anything." I pleaded.

His eyes softened and he pulled me in for a hug. "Aw, they're having a moment!" Dez gushed.

"And the moment is ruined." Trish said, rolling her eyes. "Nice going, bozo."

I chuckled. "Trish, its fine." Austin released me from the hug but he kept his arm around my waist.

"So, what now?" Trish asked.

We decided to stay at the beach a little longer before heading home. Since the beach we were at was an hour away from Austin's apartment, we wanted to leave before it got dark.

So, for the rest of the day, we fooled around in the water, starting splash fights and what not. We even played chicken, and Austin and I won. Well, we kind of won by default since Trish and Dez weren't really paying attention while we were playing and one thing led to another, and Dez face planted into the water, taking Trish with him since she was on his shoulders. But overall, it was a really good day.

By the time we packed up all our stuff and left the beach, it was six o'clock and we were all tired. As soon as Trish and Dez got in the car, they fell asleep. I wanted to take a picture because Trish's head was on Dez's shoulder, but I didn't feel like dying the next day if she found the picture.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to drive?" I questioned Austin as he started the car. "You look exhausted."

He waved me off. "I'll be fine, Als. Get some sleep. It looks like you need it."

"Gee, thanks." I deadpanned.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You know I love you."

I smiled. "I know. I love you, too." I got comfortable in my sleep and closed my eyes. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

"Als, wake up." I heard a masculine voice whisper in my ear. I shifted in my seat and opened my eyes to see Austin standing next to me, the passenger side door opened.

"We're here already?" I whined, a yawn escaping my mouth.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you fell asleep pretty fast." I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. "Trish and Dez are already in the apartment since you wouldn't wake up."

Dez has been staying with us since his parents were away again. I honestly felt bad for Dez. He never saw his parents which really got to him. I noticed that he would frown whenever he mentioned his parents.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired, sue me." I caught him off guard by jumping on his back. He immediately grabbed my legs, holding me up so I wouldn't fall.

"I guess I'm giving you a piggy back ride." Austin mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You bet your ass you are." I said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Ally Dawson!" He gasped. "Did you just curse?"

"Puh-lease. That wasn't even a curse word."

"Als, never say 'puh-lease' again."

"Or what?" I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder. He looked at me and kissed my nose.

When we walked into the apartment, we said a quick hello to our parents before heading upstairs. Austin gently threw me on my bed, and chuckled when I bounced off it, landing on the floor.

"That was painful." I mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on my ass. He held his hand out for me and I gratefully took it. I noticed that the bathroom light was on which meant that Trish was using it.

"I had fun today." I told Austin.

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise that formed on my forehead. "Does it hurt?" He asked, caressing the bruise with his thumb.

"Not really." I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.

"I love you." He whispered, smiling.

"I love you, too." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. He removed one of his hands from my waist and placed it on my cheek. I instantly kissed back and started playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I never want the summer to end." I told him when we pulled apart.

He frowned and kissed my forehead, leaving his lips there for a few seconds. "Neither do I." He whispered. "But it will and we have to accept it."

"Are you positive that we can make long distance work?" I asked, worrying at the idea.

"Als, I'm one hundred percent positive that we can make it work. We both love each other and love conquers all." He kissed me again, hard, yet gentle. There was love and passion in that kiss, and that was exactly what I needed.

"You're the best, you know that?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"I know." He teased. "I'm just that awesome."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Your ego has definitely gotten bigger."

He gasped, placing a hand over his heard in mock hurt. "Ally-kins, that hurts."

I glared at him. "You promised you would never call me that again."

"I know." He smirked.

"Then don't call me that again, Blondie."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are we really gonna go there?"

"Maybe."

"Guys, shut up!" Trish yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Way to ruin our moment!" Austin and I yelled back. We looked at each other strangely before erupting into laughter.

"We're one of those couples, aren't we?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yup. But that's what makes us an awesome couple."

"We're awesome, huh?"

He smiled. "Yeah. And I think we're pretty adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys are adorable! Now shut up!" Trish yelled once again.

"How about we talk in the morning before Trish kills us?" I suggested.

"Good idea." He pecked my lips and walked towards my door. "Night." He winked and walked out.

I sighed in content and collapsed onto my bed. "What an amazing day."

**I have nothing to say except review and you guys rock! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a few days. I was having a bit of writers block and to try and get rid of that, I posted two one-shots. You should totally go check them out! *Wink wink***

**And if you haven't noticed, I changed the name of this story to Endless Summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize. **

Ally POV

"Are you kids sure that you'll be okay?" Mimi asked for the third time.

"Yes mom, we'll be fine." Austin assured his mother.

Confused? Let me explain.

Austin's parents and my dad were going away to Atlantic City for the weekend and that meant that Austin, Trish, Dez, and I would be alone. I included Dez because he would most likely stay with us. We assured our parents that we would be fine since we were basically adults, but they wouldn't stop worrying.

"Mimi, they're all responsible teenagers." Mike said then paused. "Well, maybe not Dez."

We all laughed, including Dez, which I found weird. He must have realized what Mike said because he stopped laughing. "Hey!"

Mike clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You know we love ya, Dez."

My dad clapped his hands. "Alright, let's get going." They grabbed their bags, gave us quick hugs, and walked out the door.

"This weekend is going to be awesome!" Austin exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, do we have any plans?" Trish asked, claiming a seat on the couch. We all mimicked her actions.

"Uh, nope." I said, leaning into Austin's side.

"We could always go-"

"No!" We all cut Dez off.

He pouted. "You didn't even know what I was going to say."

Austin sighed. "Fine. What were you going to say?"

"As I was saying," Dez sent a glare our way. "We should go to the aquarium."

We all stared at him in shock. "Y-you actually suggested something that wasn't ridiculous." Trish said, obviously surprised.

"I can't believe it." Austin added.

"Hey, I'm not always saying stupid stuff." Dez defended.

I coughed awkwardly. "No, of course not."

Silence filled the air and we all just sat around awkwardly? What? Ever since I met Dez, he never said anything smart so we were all shocked.

"Alright, so do you guys want to go now?" Austin asked. We all looked at each other before nodding.

Since we were so excited, we pretty much bolted out of the apartment. We entered the elevator, impatiently waited for the elevator to stop on the floor we needed, and ran out of the apartment complex. We acted like kids instead of teenagers. We didn't care.

I didn't know how long we drove for since I wasn't paying attention to the time, but we eventually made it to the aquarium.

"You're not paying for us." I told Austin as we approached the entrance. We made our way towards the line of people who were waiting to buy tickets.

"But-"

"No 'buts.'" I cut him off. "Just because your rich doesn't mean you get to pay for all of us."

He pouted and I gave him a look. "Fine," He relented. "But I'm buying us lunch."

"Deal." I smiled pecked his lips.

"You guys make me sick." Trish said but I knew she was only teasing us.

"Please, once you start dating you won't complain about us anymore." I told her as we moved up in the line.

She scoffed. "We'll see."

As soon as we approached the ticket booth, I told the guy behind the glass how many tickets I wanted. He handed them to me and I handed him the money.

"Thank you." I told him, smiling.

"No problem." He winked. "See ya around." He flashed me a toothy grin.

I gave a small wave as we walked into the aquarium. Austin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I didn't like that guy." Austin stated after a few moments of silence.

I noticed that Trish and Dez were ahead of us so I had a feeling that Austin wanted this conversation to be private. Well, somewhat private since we were in a public place.

"Why?" I asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Because he was flirting with you." I looked up at him and noticed that his jaw was clenched.

"Austin, I didn't even notice that he was flirting because I didn't care." I told him, giving him a gentle kiss on his jaw. "The only boy that I want to be flirting with is you."

He looked down at me and smiled. "That sounded odd, but it made me feel better." He pecked my lips and forehead as we continued walking.

"Yo, love birds! Hurry up!" Trish yelled, noticing that we were far behind. We laughed and caught up with them.

"I can't wait to swim with the sharks." Dez said, earning weird looks from all of us.

"Uh, Dez. I don't think you can." Austin told the redhead.

He pouted, "Aw, man!" We all laughed and shook our heads as we continued to walk.

We spent the next few hours looking at the different types of fishes, mammals, and penguins and we were having a great time overall. Whenever I was Austin, Trish, and Dez, I always had a good time.

At around three in the afternoon, we decided to head to the food court and grab something to eat. Of course, Austin paid since we did make a deal. We grabbed a table and started eating.

"I could come here everyday and never get bored." Trish said, taking a sip of her Pepsi. We all nodded in agreement.

After eating, we stayed for a couple more hours until we decided to go home. But not before stopping at the gift shop.

"Als, I'm so getting this for you." Austin said, holding up a stuffed dolphin.

"Aw," I cooed. "Then I'll get to cuddle with it."

He pouted. "I thought you liked cuddling with me?" He asked in a baby voice.

I laughed and pressed my lips to his. "I do. But since our parents have always been in the apartment, we never actually had the chance to cuddle all night. Only for a few hours."

He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my waist. "Well, since there are no adults in the apartment this weekend, making we can cuddle all night."

I smirked. "You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Yes."

"Guys, you're talking about cuddling." Dez deadpanned.

"How cheesy are you?" Trish questioned.

We turned to them and stuck our tongues out. "You're apparently childish as well." She added.

Austin and I rolled our eyes as we made our way towards the register. A cool looking necklace caught my eye and I told Austin I would be right back. I walked over to the necklace and examined it. It was a shark tooth hanging on a chain and I thought Austin would like it. I grabbed it, paid for it at another register, and met up with the guys who were by the exit.

"Hey, what'd you get?" Austin asked me, draping his arm over my shoulders. He pointed to the bag I had in my hand and I smiled.

"You'll see when we get home."

"Ally," He whined. "I hate surprises."

"That's me. You love surprises." I reminded him.

"Oh. Right." I grinned as we approached the car. We all got in and Austin drove out of the parking lot.

When we were about halfway home, Austin started poking my thigh.

"Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He quickly glanced at me before turning his attention back on the road. "What's in the bag?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I'll show you when we get home." I glanced at the backseat where Trish and Dez were sleeping. I found it adorable since they were cuddled up together.

"But Ally," He whined, dragging out my name. "I want to know what's in the bag." He pouted and made his lip quiver.

I covered my face with my hands. "Stop doing that face. You know that it's adorable."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" He asked. I uncovered my face and saw him smirking. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up to screaming.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked sleepily.

"I fell asleep on Dez!" Trish yelled, causing me to wince. I noticed that we were parked in a the apartment complex parking lot so at least we were home.

"And I fell asleep on Trish!" Dez yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Austin shouted back. I gave him a look and he just shrugged.

"Let's just head on up." Trish grumbled, getting out of the car. I chuckled as we all mimicked her actions.

As soon as we walked into the apartment, Austin grabbed my hand and pulled upstairs, shoving me into his room. He quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Um, should I be scared?" I asked, half jokingly, half seriously.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You said once we get home that you'll show me what's in the bag." He sat on his bed and I did the same. "We're home."

I shook my head. "You really are impatient, aren't you?"

"Als, you've known me your entire life. You know that I'm impatient."

"True," I agreed. I handed him the bag and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

He pulled out the necklace and smiled. "This is awesome." He pecked my lips. "Tank you." He joked.

I let out a low whistle. "Wow, and I thought I was the one who said corny jokes." He rolled his eyes. "But your welcome."

He quickly put it on. "Now the stuffed dolphin I bought you seems like nothing."

He handed me the dolphin and I snuggled it up against my chest. "It's not nothing. I love this dolphin."

"You're five, aren't you?" He teased.

"Maybe. But that means that you're dating a five year old."

He made a face. "Ew, no! Now I have a mental image of five year old you kissing me in my head."

I shoved him, letting him fall on his back. "You're gross."

I don't know how he did it, but somehow I ended up underneath him. "Hey there."

"Hi," I giggled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I, of course let him in. I was almost positive that I heard him moan and it took every fiber of my being to not laugh a little.

"Wow," He breathed once we pulled away. "That was hot."

I chuckled as he rolled off me. "That was such a boy thing to say."

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me that that wasn't hot." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine!" I relented. "It was hot."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Told ya."

Suddenly, my cellphone started ringing, causing me to groan. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the Caller I.D.

"Hello, is this Ally Dawson?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

I sat up. "Uh, yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"My name is Doctor Glover from New York Hospital Queens and I'm calling regarding your mother, Penny Shay." Shay was my mother's maiden name.

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but why are calling?"

"Your mother has been in a terrible car accident and is now in critical condition. There's a chance that she won't make it."

**Bam! Cliffhanger! **

**Do you think Ally will go see her mother?**

**How did the doctor get Ally's number? **

**Reviews would be appreciated! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ally POV

"W-what?" I stammered. Did I just hear him right?

"I'm afraid your mother was in a car accident. She's in critical condition and there's a chance she might not make it." Doctor Glover repeated.

I was frozen. I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Um, o-okay. Thank you." I responded quietly. I hung up and placed my phone on the bedside table.

"Als, what's wrong?" Austin asked. I completely forgot he was here.

"Uh, m-my mom was in a car accident. They don't know if she's going to make it." I turned to him and his eyes were wide.

"Well, let's go to the hospital." He got off the bed and ran towards the door but stopped when he noticed that I wasn't moving. "Ally? Why aren't you moving?"

"Because I'm not going."

"What?" He asked in disbelief. "Your mothers in the hospital and your not going?"

I shook my head. "My mom doesn't care about me so why should I care about her?"

"Ally, are you listening to yourself right now?" I did nothing but stare at him. "Your mom might die and you don't even care."

"Austin, she abandoned me! She doesn't care about me so why on earth should I care about her?!" I yelled, suddenly feeling angry. I didn't even wait for him to answer. I ran out of the room and went downstairs.

"Ally!" Austin yelled as he followed me. I noticed that Trish and Dez were in the living room watching TV.

"Stop!" He grabbed my wrist and forced me to look at him. "Are you even listening to yourself?"

"What's going on?" Trish asked, staying seated on the couch.

"Ally's mom was in a car accident and she might not make it. Ally doesn't want to see her." Austin explained, frustrated.

Both Trish and Dez gasped, but I just shook my head. "I'm not going to see her and that's final."

Austin grabbed my shoulders and shook them lightly. "Ally, listen to yourself. Your own mother might die and you don't even care."

"Because she doesn't care about me!" I shouted. "She abandoned me and never tried contacting me! Why the hell should I care about her?!"

"Stop it!" Austin yelled. "I understand that you're mad at your mom for abandoning you. Believe me, I am too, but I still think you should see her."

I shook my head. "I'm not going."

"Ally, you have to go and say goodbye if she doesn't make it." Trish told me softly.

"Like she said goodbye to me?! As soon as her affair got exposed, she left! She never gave a damn about me!" I ran my hand over my face and gritted my teeth.

"Als, listen to me." Austin said softly. "I get that you're mad at her, but you'll regret it if she dies and you never got to say goodbye."

My eyes filled with tears and I shut them. "Why should I say goodbye to her when she never said goodbye to me?" I whispered.

I felt Austin wrap his arms around me, placing my head on his chest. "You know it's the right thing to do." We were all silent for a moment before I spoke up.

"What if she really dies?"

Austin started running his fingers through my hair. "If I knew the answer, I'd tell you." He told me softly. "But you're not alone."

"I don't know if I should be sad that she might not make it. All I'm feeling is anger." I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. I wasn't sure if I was crying because my mother was in the hospital, or because I was just overwhelmed.

"It's okay to feel sad, Als. She's still your mom."

"But she abandoned me." I protested. "I feel like I'm supposed to hate her."

"Als, I don't think you ever hated her. I think you were just mad at her." His voice was so gentle and calm.

"I don't know what to do." I admitted. "I'm so confused." I removed my head from his chest and looked up at him.

"I think you should go to the hospital." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, leaving them there for a few seconds.

"Will you come with me?" I asked, somewhat shyly.

He nodded. "I'd never let you go alone." He turned to Trish and Dez who were pretending to watch TV. "You guys can stay here since we'll probably be back late."

They both nodded and walked up to us. "Call me if you need anything." Trish said, engulfing me in a hug.

"Thanks, T." She released me from the hug and I quickly hugged Dez.

"Alright, let's go." Austin grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He grabbed his car keys before walking out the door, pulling me with him. I stayed silent as we walked to the car. I didn't know what to say and I was actually afraid of bursting into tears if I said anything.

"Als, we're here." Austin said. I guess I zoned out because I didn't even feel the car moving. I nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Please don't leave me." I pleaded as we walked into the hospital.

He squeezed my hand and kissed my temple. "Never." He whispered.

As we approached the nurse's station, my heart rate quickened. My throat felt like it was closing and I could barely breathe. I looked at Austin and motioned for him to talk. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Excuse me?" He asked the young nurse. She was probably in her late twenties.

She looked up from the computer and smiled. "Hi, kids. How can I help you?"

"Um, what room is Penny Shay in?" Austin asked, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you two family?" The nurse asked as she started typing something on her computer.

"She's her daughter." Austin nodded his head towards me.

The nurse nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile. "She's in room 316 in the intensive care unit."

I nodded, still not able to say anything. "Thank you." Austin told her. We walked away and entered the dreaded elevator. "Should we call your dad?" He asked as soon as the doors closed.

I shook my head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what if the man who my mom cheated on with is in the room." My eyes widened as I said that. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle seeing the man who basically ruined our family." My breathing quickened and I was pretty much gasping for air.

"Als, calm down." He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "You're about to give yourself a panic attack. You need to breathe." He started instructing me on how to breathe and I followed his instructions.

"Good, babe." As soon as I got my breathing under control, the elevator doors opened. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as we walked out. "Sorry for freaking you out." We started looking for my mother's room and the closer we got, the more I felt like crying.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Austin said softly. "You just had me worried."

When we found her room, I looked through the window and noticed a doctor in her room. I assumed that the doctor was Doctor Glover. We stayed quiet and watched the doctor through the window. Although I was incredibly mad at my mom for abandoning me, I was praying that she would live.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked out of the room. "Are you Ally Dawson?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. And this is Austin." I introduced, gesturing to my boyfriend.

The doctor shook Austin's hand." Nice to meet you both."

"Is my mom okay?" I asked, getting right to the point.

He sighed. "I'm afraid not. Your mother experienced a head on crash which lead to a traumatic brain injury. She has bleeding in the brain along with internal bleeding." He explained. "Now, she'll need surgery to stop the internal bleeding but I must warn you that there's a high chance that she won't survive."

My breath caught in my throat. "S-so when's the surgery?"

"They're preparing the OR for her now."

Suddenly, a few nurses walked into the room. I assumed that they were bringing her up to the OR.

"How long will she be in surgery?" Austin asked, noticing that I wasn't able to talk.

"It depends. We have to find the source of the bleeding before we can stop it." The doctor explained.

The door to my mother's room reopened and out came my mother, followed by the nurses who were pushing her bed. As I got a closer look at her, I noticed the huge gash on her forehead, the cuts on the side of her face, her black eye, and a bunch of other injuries that made me cringe. She had a tube down her throat, helping her breath.

"Please be okay." I whispered as they rolled her down the hall.

"If you'll excuse me." Doctor Glover said as he walked away.

Austin POV

After the doctor gave us the news on Penny, Ally and I made our way towards the waiting room. We were both silent the entire time and I didn't like it. Sure, I was worried about Penny, but at the moment, I was really worried about Ally. Her face was expressionless and I needed to know what she was thinking.

"Als, talk to me." I whispered to my girlfriend as I placed her on my lap. She placed her head on my chest but stayed quiet. "Your mom will be fine." I assured her.

"But what if she's not?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. "I know I said I hated her for abandoning me, but she's still my mom."

I closed my eyes and kissed her forehead. "You need to stay positive, alright? Your mom is strong."

I felt her nod against my chest. After a few minutes of pure silence, I heard quiet breathing. I glanced down and noticed that she fell asleep. Since we were probably going to be here for a while, I decided to follow suit.

* * *

"Sir?" I heard a feminine voice above. I felt myself being shaken, causing me to open my eyes. I quickly glanced down at Ally and noticed that she was still asleep. I looked up at the person who woke me up and noticed it was the nurse at the nurse's station.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but Doctor Glover is on his way to talk to you." The nurse told me.

I nodded and thanked her. Once she walked away, I turned my attention to my sleeping girlfriend.

"Als, wake up." I whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, babe."

She stirred in my arms before her eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Doctor Glover is on his way to talk to us." I told her. She nodded and sat up, but still stayed seated on my lap.

After a few moments, Doctor Glover approached us, a saddened look on his face.

"Hi, kids." He greeted. I noticed that he was in his scrubs and I couldn't help but cringe because there was blood on it.

"How's my mom?" Ally asked. We were both on our feet and we were really eager to know how Penny was.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Was the first thing he said. My heart dropped and when I looked at Ally, her face was expressionless. "We did everything we could, but we couldn't find the source of the bleeding fast enough."

"S-so my mother's dead?" She asked. I noticed that her face was still expressionless and emotionless, and that worried me.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Doctor Glover apologized once again. "But yes, your mother's gone."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be in the car." She mumbled before walking away. I opened my mouth to say something, but she was already gone.

"Austin, she's trying to be strong, but she's going to break. You have to be there for her." Doctor Glover told me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I know. Her and her mom didn't have the best relationship so I know that Ally's trying to not let her death affect her."

"Well, I can tell you that it's not going to work. She will breakdown; I can guarantee it."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I better go."

He nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Take care, Austin."

"Thank you." I quickly ran out of the hospital and hurried towards the car. But as I was running, a thought struck me. Where was the man that was seeing Penny?

Once I found the car, I saw Ally sitting in the passenger seat. She was just staring out the window. I hopped in and started the car. I decided that now wasn't the best time to try and talk to her.

As soon as I parked the car into the apartment complex's parking lot, Ally got out and ran inside. I shook my head and followed her. Neither of us talked as we made our way to the apartment.

Once I opened the door to the apartment, Ally walked in and ran upstairs, shutting her bedroom door in the process. Luckily Trish and Dez weren't asleep because they were in the living room watching TV.

"What happened?" Dez asked.

I walked over to them and collapsed on the couch, running a hand over my face. "She didn't make it."

I couldn't help but feel like crying. Penny was like a mother to me when Ally and I were younger, and just because I was mad at her for abandoning Ally, didn't mean I still didn't care about her.

"How's Ally?" Trish asked.

I shook my head. "She's not good. She's acting like Penny's death isn't affecting her. When the doctor told us that she died, Ally was basically emotionless."

"Is she not letting it affect her because Penny wasn't there for her?" Dez asked.

I nodded. "I can almost see where she's coming from, but she was still her mom."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I stood up. "I'm gonna go check on her." They nodded and gave me small smiles. I hurried upstairs and stopped in front of her door.

"Als?" I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was none. "Als, come on."

Since there was still no answer, I decided to just open her door. The reason she didn't answer was because she was asleep. I quietly walked over to the side of bed she was lying on and knelt down.

"I'm so sorry, Als." I whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. I stood up and walked out of her room.

I knew that Ally wasn't going to be able to hold on to this being strong facade, and when it was time for her to break, I would be there to pick up the pieces.

**Okay, this chapter was sort of depressing, but I liked it. Do you think we can get 15 or more reviews? I don't think I'm asking for much. Love you guys. **


	15. Chapter 15

Austin POV

"Good morning, everyone!" Ally chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

We all stopped eating our breakfast and stared at the brunette. My eyes were practically bugging out of my head and my mouth was hanging open.

"What's with you?" Ally asked me, grabbing a box of cereal. I continued to stare at her as she poured the cereal into a bowl.

"I think the question is, what's with you?" Trish asked.

"What? I can't be happy?" Ally grabbed her bowl of cereal and sat down across from me. I was now able to close my mouth so it was no longer hanging open.

"Um, are you forgetting what happened yesterday?" Dez asked, since I was not able to get a word out. I was in too much shock.

"Of course not. But why should I be depressed over a woman who didn't love me." She shrugged and started eating.

Trish, Dez, and I all gave each other a worried look before glancing at Ally who was happily eating her cereal. She built up walls and she was determined to keep them up. But with me around, they wouldn't be up for long.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ally asked once we finished our breakfast. We all looked at her as we moved to the living room.

"Uh, we were just going to stay home and relax." I answered, claiming a seat on the couch.

"Why?" She whined. "That's no fun."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying my best to stay calm. "Ally, sit down and shut up." My eyes widened and I turned to Trish. Did she just say what I thought she said.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You heard me. Your mother just died and you don't even care."

"Trish-"

"No, Dez. She needs to hear this." Trish interrupted and stood up. "Ally, I love you, but you're being ridiculous. I get that you're angry with your mom for abandoning you, but you could at least show some sympathy for her death."

"How can you say that? You don't know what it feels like to be abandoned!" Ally snapped.

"No, I don't. But acting all tough isn't right."

"J-just stop!" Ally yelled, putting her hands in her hair. "I don't want to hear this! The woman who died wasn't my mother!"

"Als," I said softly and stood up.

She held her hand up. "Don't, Austin. J-just leave me alone. All of you." She glared at all of us before running upstairs. I flinched when I heard her door slam.

"Austin, I'm sorry-"

"Trish, it's fine." I cut her off. "Honestly, I think she needed to hear that. I don't like the way she's acting right now." I ran a hand through my hair and sat down.

"Dude, what are you going to tell your parents and Ally's dad?" Dez asked.

I looked at him. "I have no clue. They don't even know that Penny's dead, so how am I supposed to tell them?"

We were all quiet and I honestly hated it. This summer was supposed to be awesome, but lately, it had been everything but awesome.

Almost an hour passed and Ally still hadn't come out of her room. "Alright, I'm going to talk to her." I told Trish and Dez.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dez asked.

I nodded. "She built up these walls and she's trying to act tough, but I know she's upset."

"Is there anything we can do?" Trish asked. I saw the desperation in her eyes and I couldn't help but frown.

I shook my head. "Just relax and go for a drive." I tossed Dez my keys. "Just don't crash my car."

He nodded and stood up, making his way towards the door. Trish followed and as soon as they were gone, I made my way upstairs.

"Als?" I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Go away!" She yelled from behind the door. I knew she was angry but I didn't care. I loved her too much to just walk away.

I sighed and opened the door. At least she didn't lock the door.

"I thought I told you to go away?" She was leaning against her headboard, her phone in her hands. She didn't even look up.

"I don't care. I want to talk."

"You can talk, but I won't listen."

I tried so hard to stay calm, but I couldn't. I snapped. "Als, I love you, but you're being a bitch!"

She placed her phone down and gaped at me. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look, you can't put your feeling aside. Your mom just died and you don't even care."

"Because she didn't care about me!" She defended.

"Stop saying she didn't care!" I yelled. "She loved you! You were her little girl and she loved you with all her heart!"

"If she loved me, than why did she leave?! She dropped everything and moved on with her boyfriend!"

We were both breathing heavily, but I wasn't done. I needed to break down her walls.

"Ally, she loved you. I could see it in her eyes whenever we were all together. You were her little girl; her princess. She loved you." I told her softly. Ally's tense shoulders dropped slightly and I knew that her walls were slowly crumbling.

"I know it seems like she didn't care about you when she left, but that's not the case." I continued. "You can tell me that you hated her, but I know that that's not true. You loved her and her death is killing you."

Her bottom lip started to tremble and I immediately wrapped my arms around her. "I didn't hate her! I just missed her!" She cried, clinging on to me for dear life.

I only hugged her tighter. "I know, I know." I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

"I just wanted her around! I needed both my parents in my life, not just one!"

I stayed quiet and let her talk. I knew she needed to get this off her chest.

"If she didn't cheat on my dad, then we never would have moved away and I never would have left you." I closed my eyes and rested my chin on the top of her head. "She can't be gone, Austin. She can't be gone."

She continued to cry, wetting my shirt. "It'll be okay, Als." I whispered, kissed the top of her head. "I promise that you'll get through this. We'll get through this."

I felt her nod against my chest and I was relieved that I was able to get through to her.

We stayed in the same position for about twenty minutes before she pulled away. I cupped her face and wiped away any remaining tears with my thumbs.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, kissing her forehead.

She nodded. "I guess I needed to get that off my chest." She croaked. "I'm sorry for acting like a bitch." She whispered, looking down.

I curled my index finger under her chin and forced her to look at me. "I'm sorry for calling you one."

She shook her head. "I deserved it. You guys were only trying to help and I was pushing you away."

"You were only pushing us away because you were upset. Don't worry, we're not mad at you."

She bit her lip. "What am I supposed to tell my dad? I know there's a part of him that still loves her." A single tear rolled down her cheek and I lovingly wiped it away.

"You tell him the truth. But, I think we should tell your dad and my parents together."

She nodded in agreement. "You don't hate me, do you?" She asked quietly, and I was taken aback.

I cupped her cheek and caressed it lightly. "I could never hate you. I love you, okay?" She gave a small smile which I returned. I then leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She responded immediately.

"I love you." She breathed once we pulled away.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Ally POV

"Welcome back!" Austin greeted his parents and my dad as they walked through the front door. They all had smiles on their faces and I hated they they were about to be replaced with frowns.

Since Trish and Dez knew that Austin and I were going to talk to my dad and Austin's parents about my mom, they decided to give us space. Austin gave Dez his car keys so they could go out.

After my breakdown yesterday, I had been quieter than usual. But, if it weren't for Austin, I'd probably still be bitter and angry.

"How was your weekend, guys?" Mimi asked, giving Austin and I brief hugs.

I looked at Austin and he nodded. "Um, not so great." He started. "We have some news."

"Please tell me you're not pregnant?" My eyes widened at Mike's plea.

"No!" Austin protested. "Why would you even ask that?!" He paused. "Don't answer that."

We all moved over to the living room and claimed seats on the two couches. Mike, Mimi, and my dad on one couch while Austin and I sat on the other.

"Well, why did you guys have a bad weekend?" My dad asked. "And where are Trish and Dez?"

"They wanted to give us space while we tell you the news." Austin said. He grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Guys, you're starting to worry me." Mimi said. "Please tell us what's going on."

I cleared my throat and took in a shaky breath. "The day you guys left for Atlantic City, I got a call from the hospital." I started. "Um, t-there was a doctor on the other line and he told me that m-mom was in a c-car accident." I could feel the tears well up but I held them back.

When I looked at the adults, I could see shock written across their faces. I looked at Austin and silently asked him to continue. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"When we got to the hospital, they told us that Penny needed surgery because she had internal bleeding." Austin stopped and I knew that this was hard for him because he loved my mom just as much as I did. "When the doctor came out and to give us news about the surgery, we thought that everything was fine, but-"

"But what?" My dad asked, interrupting Austin. I noticed the tears in his eyes and my heart broke a little.

"S-she died on the table." Austin finished quietly.

Mike and Mimi gasped and the look on my dad's face was indescribable.

Honestly, the next hour was a blur because there was so much crying and hugging. I hated that we were all sad and upset because this vacation was supposed to be fun and exciting. I only had a little over a month in New York and I felt like most of the summer was spent being sad and angry. I was determined to change that.

After all the mourning died down, I found myself sitting outside on the balcony.

"Here you are." I heard Austin say. My back was facing the door and my eyes were closed so I couldn't see him.

I opened my eyes to see him take a seat next to me. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you?" He challenged. "And don't lie to me."

I sighed. "I'm okay, really. I'm just trying not to think about it too much."

"Als, maybe that's not a good idea. You were avoiding it before and look what happened."

"I know, but I acknowledged the fact that my mother is dead and I accepted it. I don't want to be depressed all summer. I won't fall back into depression."

"And I don't want you to. I just don't want you to act like nothing's wrong." He said softly.

I got off my chair and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist.

"I promise that I won't act like nothing's wrong. I just don't want to spend the rest of the summer moping around."

I slightly shivered when I felt his lips on my neck. "You won't spend the rest of the summer moping around. But, it's okay to cry over your mom."

I nodded, completely agreeing with him. "I'm sorry again about before."

"Stop apologizing. We're past that, okay?"

"Okay."

**I promise that this was the last depressing chapter. Lol! But, if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters than I'll gladly take them. Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Be prepared for Auslly fluff! :)**

Ally POV

"Als," I faintly heard from above. I stayed quiet and snuggled deeper under the covers. "Ally,"

"What?" I moaned.

"Can you get up?"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Austin was hovering over me. "What's going on? And why did you wake me up at," I glanced at the clock and looked at Austin. "3:13 A.M.?" I quickly looked at Trish who was sleeping on the air mattress on the floor and made sure she didn't wake up.

"I have my reasons." Austin whispered. "Now, get up and meet me out on the balcony." Before I had the chance to protest, he hurried out of the room. I groaned, crawled out of bed and grabbed one of Austin's sweatshirts that I had in my closet before walking out of the room. I didn't care about my appearance, so all I did was throw my hair into a ponytail as I walked downstairs.

"Why am I up?" I asked as I walked out onto the balcony. Austin was lying on one of the chairs that could lean back. He patted the spot next to him and I took it, lying my head on his chest.

"I just thought we could have some alone time together. With everything that happened this past week, we barely got to be together unless we were with our family." He explained. I frowned and buried my head deeper into his chest, kissing it lightly.

He was right. This past week had been a bit hectic. We attended my mother's funeral, where we met the man she left us for. Let's just say that I'm surprised my dad didn't punch the living daylights out of him. There were a lot of tears and a lot of hugging. But if I didn't have my family and friends with me, I wouldn't have been able to see them bury my mother.

"I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. "This summer isn't turning out the way I wanted it to."

Austin shifted so he was on his side, causing me to lift my head off his chest and lean it on my palm. "You have nothing to apologize for." He responded just as quiet. "And just because this summer has had some bad moments, doesn't mean that I'm not enjoying it."

"Well, are you?"

He smiled softly and nodded. "Definitely. I don't care about all the bad stuff that's been going on. I only care that I'm spending the summer with you."

He leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips to mine. Was it possible for Austin's lips to be so addicting? Because I was definitely addicted.

"I love you so damn much." He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you, too." I mumbled back. He pulled away and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I really don't want to go back inside."

Austin positioned himself on his back, letting me lay my head back on his chest. "Then don't. We'll sleep out here."

"That's fine by me." I muttered, my eyes already drooping. I felt Austin's hand go under my shirt as his hand started going up and down my back. At least he didn't make me take the sweatshirt off.

I felt lips meet my temple before I slipped into dreamland.

* * *

"They're so adorable." I heard from above.

"Let's take a picture." I heard another voice.

"Guys, you're gonna wake Ally up." Austin said. I knew it was Austin because he practically said it in my ear.

"Too late." I groaned, sitting up. I rubbing my eyes and waited for the blurriness to subside. Once it did, I glared at the people who decided to wake us up. "Really?"

"What? You guys are too cute." Trish defended.

I rolled my eyes and stretched out my limbs. "What time is it?"

"Ten." Trish and Dez answered at the same time. I expected a fight to breakout since they hated talking in unison, but one never came. Weird.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Actually, me and you are going out today." Austin said. "Trish and Dez are going to stay at home and relax."

I turned to my two other friends. "You guys are okay with that?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, I could use some extra sleep." Trish said.

"And I'm gonna play video games in Austin's room." Dez added. "I need to beat his high score in Zaliens 8."

Trish's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "You like Zaliens? I like Zaliens."

"Be prepared for screaming." Austin whispered in my ear. I giggled and clamped my hands over my ears. Both their mouths dropped opened and I knew they were screaming.

"Are you done?" I asked after a minute.

They were too in shock to speak so they just nodded. "Well, Ally and I are going to go get ready." Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me into the apartment.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked as he dragged me upstairs.

He shrugged. "I have no clue, but I thought we could just wing it. You know, like a spontaneous date."

Once we stopped in front of my room, I jumped into Austin's arms, catching him off guard. "You're the best." I grinned, crashing my lips onto his. His response was immediate.

"Go. Get. Ready." He said in between kisses. He set me down and pecked my lips once more. "Meet me downstairs in twenty." I nodded and entered my room.

Since I took a shower last night, there was no need for one now. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before adding a bit of makeup. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a Cape Sleeve Wrap Crop Top. I redid my hair and put it in a high ponytail before slipping on my converses.

"That took you twenty one minutes." Austin teased as I jumped off the last step on the stairs.

I playfully glared at him and crossed my arms. "Hey, you usually take longer than me."

He scoffed. "I'm a guy. We take ten minutes tops."

"Yet you took thirty minutes yesterday."

"Stop talking about who takes longer to get ready and just go!" Trish shouted, causing us to chuckle.

"Come on." Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. We said goodbye to Trish and Dez before closing the door behind us. I hoped that wouldn't kill each other while we were out.

"So, since this is a spontaneous date, where are we going?" I asked as we hopped in the car.

He started it and turned to me. "How about Central Park and then we'll wing it?" He suggested.

I grinned and leaned back in my chair. "Sounds good."

I was really excited for this date. We hadn't actually gone on one since we started dating a month ago. Even though we had no clue what we were going to do, I didn't care.

"Okay, this might sound childish, but want to head over to the playground?" Austin asked as we got out of the car.

I walked over to his side and he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. "Playgrounds may be childish, but they're still fun." I told him, smiling. He grinned and started running in the direction of the playground. We got some strange looks from a bunch of people, but we didn't care. Let them look.

"Oh, let's go on the swings!" Austin exclaimed, pointing to two empty swings that weren't being occupied by children. I was pretty sure that we were the only teenagers here.

I giggled and pecked his cheek. "I'm dating a child." He playfully rolled his eyes and claimed a swing. I took the one next to him.

"I haven't sat on a swing in years." I said as I started swinging back and forth.

"Really? Dez and I always come here."

"Child." I sing-songed, grinning. He chuckled as we continued to enjoy our time on the swings.

"Alright," We both hopped off the swings after about fifteen minutes. "Get on my back." Austin said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, why?"

"'Cause I want to give you a piggyback ride." He said in a 'duh' tone.

I shrugged and got onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He got a good grip on my legs and help them in place. "Please don't drop me." I told half seriously, half jokingly.

He craned his neck and pecked my lips. "I'll never drop you. Well, not on purpose."

"Austin!" I shrieked, playfully swatting his arm. He chuckled and continued walking. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care.

"I'm not too heavy?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Are you kidding? You're as light as a feather." I was about to argue, but I knew if I did, then I'd just get a lecture and I wasn't in the mood for that. I was having a lot of fun and a lecture would ruin that.

This was going to be a great day.

* * *

"Oh my god, this burger is so good." Austin moaned as he took another bite. I giggled and bit into my my fry.

After spending some time at Central Park, Austin wanted to take me out to lunch, so we settled for a burger joint.

"Agreed." I said once I swallowed. I picked up my burger and took a bite.

After we finished our food, we walked out of the burger joint and started walking. We decided to leave the car in the parking spot so we could walk and get some fresh air.

"You know, I'm really enjoying this spontaneous date." I said softly as I leaned into Austin's side.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. "I'm glad. And if I'm being honest, I'm having more fun on this date then I've ever had on my dates with Skylar."

I was pleasantly surprised by this. "Really?" He nodded. "What did you usually do on your dates, if you don't mind me asking?" I quickly added.

He shook his head. "Talking about her doesn't bother me anymore." He assured me. "And our dates were pretty much the same thing over and over. We would usually go see a movie, eat at a fast food place, and just make out." He shuddered. "She always wore so much lip gloss."

I giggled and pecked his cheek. "Why didn't you two ever go on different dates?"

"Because she never wanted to. I honestly think she dated me because I'm a good kisser."

"She's not wrong." I mumbled as I felt my face heat up. He chuckled and tightened his arm around me.

"So, how are my dates compared to Dallas's?" He asked slowly, afraid that I'd get upset at the mention of his name. I was happy to say that I was not affected.

"Your dates are ten times better. His dates always involved hanging out with his friends from the football team, so technically, we never actually went on a real date."

The more I talked about Dallas, the more I wondered why I dated him. I mean, compared to Austin, Austin was a better boyfriend. No doubt about it.

"Well, Dallas was an idiot for not treating you right." Austin told me. "But enough about our exes. We're on a date."

I grinned. "A perfect date, might I add."

We spent the next couple of hours walking around the city, laughing like idiots, and enjoying our time together. This really was a perfect date. It was already dark by the time we got back to the car.

"What are we doing back here?" I asked as Austin parked the car at Central Park. All he did was look at me and grin before getting out of the car. I raised an eyebrow before following him.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." He said, grabbing my hand. I noticed that there were a lot of people gathered around and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind and rested his chin on the top of my head. "If you wait a couple of minutes, you'll find out." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I loved the feeling of being in his arms because I felt so safe. I smiled to myself and leaned against his chest.

Suddenly, fireworks started going off. The sounds of fireworks filled my ears and I couldn't help but stare in awe. Fireworks always amazed me.

"Surprise." Austin whispered in my ear again.

"How did you know there would be a fireworks display?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

"I did some research when you were in the bathroom back at the burger joint." I could practically hear him smiling.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. He brought his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. There was only one thought going through my mind during the kiss.

Best boyfriend ever!

**I have** **nothing to say except Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I reached 300 reviews! You guys are awesome!**

Ally POV

Three weeks. That was the amount of I had left in New York. I honestly didn't want to leave. I was having so much fun and leaving Austin would be too hard. I didn't even want to think about leaving, but I couldn't help it. Three weeks would go by in a blink of an eye and that sucked.

What I thought would be a normal summer spent with my best friend, turned out to be a summer filled romance spent with my best friend turned boyfriend. Kind of cliche, right? Even though this wasn't how I imagined spending my summer, I wouldn't change a thing.

"I can't believe Trish and Dez didn't want to come with us." I told Austin as we got out of the car. Instead of staying at the apartment all day, we decided to go to the mall. Trish and Dez declined and they stayed home.

"I know." He draped an arm over my shoulders as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "You don't think they'll kill each other, do you?"

I shrugged as we walked into the mall. "I doubt it. They've been getting along lately."

"You don't think...?" He trailed off and I knew exactly what he meant.

"That they like each other and wanted to spend some time together?" I guessed. He nodded. "Probably."

He chuckled. "I can't see them dating."

"I can. I mean, they do have some common interests."

"I think their only common interest is Zaliens." Austin said.

The first store we went to was the game store since Austin wanted to check out the new Zaliens game. I just had one question. What the hell was Zaliens? It just sounded ridiculous.

"I hope you know that this game is stupid." I told my boyfriend as he looked at the game in his hands.

He feigned hurt. "Zaliens 9 is not stupid. It's one of the greatest games on earth."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say." He chuckled. "So, you gonna get it?"

He nodded. "Yup. Let's go pay." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the register.

After paying, we left the store and started walking. "You know, you shouldn't dwell on the fact that you're leaving in three weeks." Austin suddenly blurted out.

I look at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

He squeezed the hand that was laced with his right one. "I know you're lying. Besides, you zoned out the entire car ride."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't help it." My voice was just above a whisper, but he still heard me.

We stopped walking and he pulled me to the side, instantly wrapping me in a tight hug. "Believe me, I don't want you to go either." I buried my face in his chest while he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I didn't want to leave you when I was twelve because that was hard enough." I paused, taking in a deep breath. "And now that we're together, leaving is going to be so much harder."

"Believe me, I know. But we'll get through it, I promise."

We pulled away and he held me at arms length. "Wanna move to Miami?" I joked, causing him to chuckle.

I didn't understand how he did it, but he managed to cheer me up and forget the fact that I'm leaving. I mean, I didn't forget about the fact that I was leaving, but he just eased my mind. Did that make sense? Whatever.

"Want to grab some food?" Austin asked after spending some time walking around the mall.

I nodded. "Sure."

Once we got to the food court, I grabbed a table while Austin went to buy the food. No matter how many times I begged to let me buy the food, he still refused.

After waiting a few minutes, Austin walked over with a tray of food and sat down. "Here you go." He handed me my chicken sandwich, fries and drink."

"Thank you." I unwrapped sandwich and took a bite. "You should let me pay once in awhile." I told him after I swallowed.

He shook his head. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay?"

"A good one?" I questioned, a teasing tone in my voice. He chuckled and bit into his burger.

We ate in comfortable silence for a few moments and I was really enjoying it. Well, I was enjoying it until I spotted someone that made me choke on the drink that I was drinking.

"Als, you okay?" Austin asked as he bolted off his seat and patted my back.

I coughed a few times before nodding. "Yeah." He sat back down and raised an eyebrow at me. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"Then care to explain why you started choking? And don't say the drink went down the wrong pipe because you looked like you saw a ghost before you started choking."

"Oh," I shifted in my seat and resisted the urge to chew on my hair. "I saw Dallas."

His eyes widened and he whipped his head around, trying to find my ex-boyfriend. I didn't even understand why he was in New York.

"Unbelievable." Austin muttered as he turned around, facing me again. "Skylar's with him."

This time my eyes widened. "Well, that explains why Dallas is here."

"But why are they here?" He asked, somewhat bitterly. "They were both in Miami and it would be great if they went back."

"I don't know, but can we go before they see us?" He nodded and quickly threw away our trash.

We left the food court before they had the chance to see us and I was so relieved. I could tell Austin was tense just by the way he was holding my hand.

Once we were far enough from the food court, I pulled Austin to the side. "Do you want to go home?" I asked softly.

He gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Because I can tell you're tense by the way you had a death grip on my hand."

He looked at our hands and softened his grip. "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting to see Skylar here. I know I said talking about her didn't affect me anymore, but seeing her is a different issue."

I nodded in understanding. "I get it. I feel the same way about seeing Dallas."

Suddenly, Austin cupped my face and crashed his lips onto mine. Even though I wasn't expecting it, I didn't hesitate to kiss back.

We pulled apart after a few moments. "What was that for?" I asked, panting slightly.

He grinned. "I just think we should avoid the topic of our exes. As bad as it sounds, if we didn't get cheated on, we never would have gotten together."

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm. "Your ego is bigger than the Titanic."

"But unlike my ego, the Titanic sunk."

I blinked. "That didn't make any sense."

He shrugged and draped an arm over my shoulder as we continued to walk. "When have I ever made sense?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "True."

We continued to walk around the mall and browse though stores. Just when we thought we were out of the woods, we ended up running into Dallas and Skylar. Kill me.

"Oh, h-hi, Ally." Dallas stuttered, shifting uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

"Hi." I muttered, bitterness evident in my voice.

"Hi, Austin." Skylar greeted, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, hi." He greeted back, no emotion whatsoever.

An awkward silence filled the air and all I wanted to do was run. I didn't even understand why we didn't leave.

"Look, guys, we know we hurt you-"

"No shit." Austin snapped, cutting Dallas off.

"But we just wanted to apologize." Dallas finished.

"Apologize?" I asked through gritted teeth. "We date for over a year and you think an apology will cut it? I don't think so."

"And don't bother saying anything, Skylar." Austin added, grabbing my hand. "An apology won't help. C'mon, Als."

"Wait," Dallas said as we started walking away. "You two are together?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but yes," Austin answered. "We're together."

Dallas laughed. "You got over me fast, didn't ya?" He asked me.

"What the hell did you just say?" Austin asked, releasing my hand as he stepped closer to Dallas.

"Austin, don't." I warned.

"No, Ally. He's basically saying you're easy just because you're over him." Austin said.

"It's true, isn't it?" Dallas asked.

I didn't know what came over me, but I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped the jackass right across the face.

"You call me easy one more time, and I'll make sure Trish breaks your nose again." I threatened before grabbing Austin's hand, pulling him away.

Once we were out of earshot, Austin spoke up. "That was seriously hot."

Even though I was pissed off, I couldn't help but laugh. He always knew how to make me feel better.

"I don't know what came over me. He just got me so mad." I said.

"Als, I don't blame you. The dick deserved it."

I nodded. "Do you think we can go home?"

"Sure." He replied, giving my hand a squeeze.

We made our way towards the exit and quickly spotted the car once we made it to the parking lot. Just as I was about to get in the car, Austin grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, instantly kissing him back. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I knew the drill. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance. He won.

We pulled away after a couple of minutes, breathless. "We just made out in the middle of the parking lot." I panted.

He chuckled. "And that was the second hottest thing you did today."

"You helped." I pointed out. "I can't really make out by myself."

He blinked. "That would be a weird sight."

I laughed and opened my car door. "Let's go." I closed my door as he ran to his side and hopped in the drivers side.

The car ride back home was filled with the usual laughter and nonsense. There was never a dull moment when we were together. That's one of the things that made my relationship with Austin different from my relationship with Dallas. I seriously wished I hadn't wasted a year on the jackass. What the hell was I thinking?

When we made it back to the apartment, we opened the front door and the sight in front of us made us scream. Literally. We screamed like little girls.

In front of us were Trish and Dez making out. They jumped apart when they heard us scream since they didn't see us walk in.

"I think I'm blind!" Austin yelled, covering his eyes.

"Guys, we can explain!" Trish exclaimed.

"Really? I'd like to know why my two friends who aren't dating are making out on my couch." Austin said, removing his hand. I was still in shock so I wasn't able to talk.

"It's just that we were alone and we got to talking. We really got to know each other and one thing led to another..."

"And we kissed." Dez finished.

"More like made out." Austin corrected.

"Are you guys together now?" I asked, well, more like blurted out.

Trish and Dez looked at each other before nodding. "We know that getting together a few weeks before we head back to Miami is a bad idea, but we don't care." Trish said. She looked really happy and I couldn't help but smile. I loved seeing my best friend happy.

"Anyway, how was the mall?"

Austin and I looked at each other before shaking our heads. "I don't think I'm a fan of malls anymore."

**Alright, a weird way to end the chapter, but whatever. So, this story has only a few more chapters left, but I will be making an epilogue. The same goes for my other story How Could You? Once I finish those stories, I already have another one in mind and I actually started writing the first chapter of it. But I won't be posting it until I finish both stories. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally POV

"Alright, we need to make these next two weeks memorable for you guys before you leave." Austin said, gesturing to me and Trish.

We were all sitting around in the living room, deciding on what we wanted to do today. Austin and I were snuggled up on one couch while Trish and Dez were snuggled up on the other one. I still wasn't completely used to the fact that they were dating, but I was happy for them.

"Why did you have to remind me that we're leaving in two weeks?" I asked, burying my face deeper in Austin's chest.

"Sorry, Als. I don't want you to go, but you don't have a choice." I sighed and closed my eyes.

My time in New York was coming to an end and I couldn't be more upset. I really didn't want to leave. I didn't want to leave my first home, Mike, Mimi and even Dez. But most importantly, I didn't want to leave Austin. He wasn't just my best friend, but the love of my life. Would it be hard leaving him? Definitely. Would I survive a year without him? No answer.

"So, what should we do today?" Trish asked.

Austin shifted in his seat so he was more comfortable. "Actually, I had an idea, but we would be gone for a few days." We looked at him and motioned for him to continue. "How does camping sound?"

I instantly sat up and smiled. "Yes, yes, yes!" I exclaimed, then sunk in my seat from embarrassment when all my friends looked at me weirdly.

"Someone likes camping." Trish teased, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

Austin chuckled. "So, does camping sound good?"

I looked at Trish and Dez to see them nodding their heads. "I've actually never been camping before." Trish said.

"WHAT?!" Austin and Dez yelled. "You've never been camping."

"Uh, nope."

"Well then, you're in for a treat." Dez said and kissed her cheek. I couldn't help but wince a little. I wasn't completely used to them dating yet.

Austin clapped his hands. "Alright, you guys start packing while I call my parents and let them know the plan." We all nodded and I quickly kissed Austin's cheek before hurrying upstairs.

Trish and I immediately went into my room while Dez went to Austin's room. Dez had been staying here since he didn't want to go home. We were all fine with it because we felt bad for him. From what he told us, it sounded like his parents didn't care about him. But all that mattered was that we cared about him. Especially Trish.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, grabbing a bunch of clothes and shoving them in a bag.

"I can tell." Trish chuckled, packing her own bag. "And I didn't know you liked camping."

I shrugged. "I guess camping never came up in any of our conversations."

We continued to pack in comfortable silence. I was so excited for this camping trip. The last time I went camping was when Austin and I were eleven. Camping in Miami wouldn't be the same without Austin, so I never went.

"You guys ready?" I heard Austin call from behind the door.

I looked at Trish who nodded. "Yeah, we're ready!"

We grabbed our bags and opened the door. Austin immediately grabbed my bag and I didn't even have time to protest because he was already downstairs. Dez grabbed Trish's bag and followed his best friend downstairs.

"Alright, can you girls carry the tents?" Austin asked, nodding his head towards the two unpacked tents on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "What was the point of taking our bags when we still have to carry something." He shrugged.

Trish and I grabbed the tents and followed the boys out the door, locking it in the process. I noticed that Dez was holding a cooler and I assumed that they packed some food that we could either eat right away, or we could heat up with a fire. We made our way down to the first floor before racing to the car.

"I hope you guys packed enough clothes because we're gonna be gone for around four days." Austin said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Four days?!" Trish exclaimed. "I can't take a shower for four days?!"

"Trish, relax." I told her. "The campsite has public showers."

She grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good."

I didn't remember how far away the campsite was since I hadn't been there for six years, so I took the opportunity to take a nap. I must have fallen asleep fast because the next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"What?" I groaned, opening my eyes. I rubbed them softly to get rid of the blurriness.

"We're here, Als. Come on." Austin said. I nodded sleepily and hopped out of the car. I noticed that Trish and Dez were already out of the car, trying to set up their tent. It wasn't working so well.

"How the hell do you set this thing up?!" Trish yelled, holding up the wires for the tent.

"How about I set it up?" Austin offered and Trish nodded her head immediately. "Als, can you set ours up?" I nodded and he pecked my lips.

Since Austin and I had set up tents plenty of times before, we were done in a matter of minutes. They were relatively big, which was exactly what we needed.

"That was hard work." Trish moaned.

I looked at her. "You didn't even do anything. Austin did."

She shrugged. "Watching him was exhausting enough."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at my best friend. I knew she was lazy, but damn. This was a whole new level of lazy.

"Alright, do you guys want to head to the lake, or stay here and relax?" Austin asked.

We all looked at each other before saying, "Lake!" in unison.

He chuckled. "Then go get ready."

Trish and I went into our tents while Austin and Dez stayed outside. I grabbed my red bikini from my bag and quickly changed. It was a bit difficult since I was hunched over, but I managed. I fixed my ponytail before getting out of the tent. Luckily, Austin and Dez were already changed, but they were turned around so they didn't see me.

"I'm ready." I announced. They both turned around and their jaws immediately dropped.

Austin glanced at Dez before smacking him in the chest. "Dude! Don't check out my girlfriend!"

"I wasn't!" Dez defended. "And now I'm probably gonna get beat up by Trish!"

"You bet your ass you are!" I heard Trish yell before she stormed out of the tent. "You better run!" Dez's eyes widened before he ran off. Trish followed, cursing at him in Spanish.

"Um, should we follow them?" I asked once their yells couldn't be heard.

Austin shook his head and moved closer to me. He placed his hands on my hips and brought my body closer to his.

"They'll be fine." He assured me before leaning his forehead against mine. "You look very beautiful by the way." He whispered. "And hot."

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around his torso. "And you look very sexy."

He smirked and crashed his lips onto mine. My arms immediately traveled up and wrapped themselves around his neck. He tongue slowly went across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, and of course he won. He always won.

We pulled apart, panting slightly. "As much as I love making out with you," I rolled my eyes. "We changed for a reason."

"Yeah, well where did Trish and Dez go?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when we heard the voices of our two friends. They appeared in front of us in a matter of seconds.

"Are you two good?" Austin asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

They both nodded. "Yup. I hit him a few times and then we kissed and made up." Trish said.

"And let's just say that I'm gonna have a few bruises by tomorrow." Dez added.

I gave Trish a look and she just shrugged. "Alright, let's head to the lake before it gets dark."

We made our way towards the lake, enjoying the walk that was filled with laughter. As soon as the lake came into view, Trish and Dez ran straight in.

"Come on!" They yelled.

Before I had the chance to do anything, Austin scooped me up into his arms and ran into the water. "Austin!" I shrieked as he dropped me into the freezing cold water. I slowly resurfaced and glared at my boyfriend who was dying of laughter.

"You are so dead!" I threatened and shoved him. Before he fell in, he grabbed my hand, pulling me under with him.

Just when I thought we were going to resurface, Austin grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Kissing underwater was so amazing and romantic. Once we resurfaced, I gasped for air, but smiled.

"We should kiss underwater more often." Austin said, slightly panting. I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

We spent the rest of the day playing in the water, and just having an overall good time. I knew that these next few days would be amazing because I was spending them with the people that I cared about most. Nothing could ruin the rest of this summer and I wasn't planning on letting it get ruined.

**I know this was short, but I thought that this was a good place to end it. And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was having major writers block. Be prepared that there are only a couple of chapters left and then this story is over.**

**Reviews would be appreciated! Love ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter, but I will be making a sequel! R5AAFan gave me a great idea! It will basically be about Austin and Ally facing the year without each other. There might be a little drama, but there will also be a lot of romance and humor. Oh, and if anyone wants to come up with a title for it, that'd be great. I'll give you credit!**

Ally POV

"Ally, get out of bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Don't make me pour water all of you."

"Only I'm allowed to threaten you."

I heard Austin sigh. He grabbed my waist and flipped me over so I was on my back. I pouted and glared at him.

"Als, do you really want to be in bed all day? Especially if it's your last day here?"

I ran a hand down my face and shook my head. "No."

You heard right. Today was our last day in New York. As you could tell, I was really upset. I didn't want to go and Austin knew that.

Our camping trip was amazing. It was so much fun and I honestly didn't want it to end. We would stay up late and tell scary stories, roast marshmallows, and Austin would play his guitar so we could sing. Those few days we spent at the campsite were definitely the best days during the entire trip to New York. Well, the spontaneous date Austin and I went on was still my number one favorite day in New York. It was just so romantic and a little cheesy. But a good cheesy.

"I really don't want to go anywhere today." I told my boyfriend. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Can we just stay in and relax?"

He nodded and gave me a small smile. "Sure. Besides, your dad wants to leave at four." I could tell that Austin was sad by the tone of his voice. That made me even more upset.

"I don't want to go." I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears. I was looking down at my lap so I wouldn't have to look at Austin.

"Hey," He said softly, putting his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. He had tears in his eyes as well. "I don't want you to be sad, alright?"

"I can't help it." I let my tears freely fall, but Austin immediately wiped them away. "I can't go a year without seeing you."

"Als," He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I promise you that the year will go by quick."

"It would go a lot faster if we were going to the same school." I mumbled, my face buried in his chest.

He chuckled. "Well, for that to happen, I would either have to move to Miami, or you would have to move back here."

"I'm good with either one."

We fell into a comfortable silence and all you could hear were our heartbeats beating in sync. We were both dreading the end of the day, but we knew that focusing on it would sadden our moods.

"Are Trish and Dez downstairs?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, but they're probably making out." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Well, they probably want to do that until Trish and I have to leave."

And yet again, I was upset. Talking about our departure was seriously depressing. I hated it.

"Okay. Get your pretty little ass dressed and meet us downstairs." Austin ordered, a slight smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, but got out of bed. He left my room and told me to be down in ten minutes. Yeah, right.

Since we weren't going anywhere, I decided to change into a pair of yoga pants and a cami. I would be wearing this for the ride back home since I wanted to be comfortable. I threw my hair into a high ponytail before making my way downstairs. I immediately gagged when I laid eyes on Trish and Dez. They were practically eating each other.

"Did they not stop when you sat down?" I asked Austin, claiming a seat next to him on the couch.

He shook his head and draped his arm over my shoulders. "They haven't even come up for air yet."

I snuggled into his side and watched our friends make out. That sounded weird, didn't it?

"Guys!" Austin and I yelled after a couple of minutes. They pulled apart and glared at us. "Jeez, no need to glare." I mumbled.

"Uh, yeah there is." Dez said.

"And I thought we kissed a lot." Austin said, causing me to chuckle.

"Believe me, you do." Trish said, resting her head on Dez's chest.

"Not as much as you, though." I said. "I mean, you guys were making out for a few minutes and you never came up for air."

"We just have good lung capacity." Dez said. We all stared at him because he never talked like that. "What?"

We all shook our heads. "Nothing, buddy." Austin said and Dez shrugged.

I was about to ask what we should do, when I noticed something. "Hey, where's our parents?"

"Oh, they went to the store to grab some things. We're gonna have a barbecue soon." Austin said and I nodded.

"Cool. So, what should we do?" I asked.

Austin looked at Trish and Dez before turning to me. "Movie?"

We all agreed and decided on a movie. I was so happy that we weren't gonna be watching a horror movie because I didn't want a repeat of last time. We chose _The Avengers_ because that was an amazing movie. I had watched it about ten times over the course of two months. I was addicted.

When we were about twenty minutes into the movie, our parents came home and greeted us. They told us that they would be starting the barbecue and they would call us when it was ready. I hoped they wouldn't let my father cook. Yikes!

"That movie never gets old." I said as we watched the end credits roll. Austin walked over to the DVD player and removed the DVD, placing it safely in its box.

"Agreed." Trish said.

"Kids, come on out!" I heard Mimi call. Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, lacing our fingers together as we walked outside. We all claimed a seat at the table. Austin and I sat next to each other while Trish and Dez sat across from us. Mike, Mimi, and my dad sat on the other side of the table.

We passed the food around the table and ate in comfortable silence until my dad broke it. "Girls, are you all packed?"

I looked at Trish who nodded sadly. "Yeah, we're good." I said. He nodded.

"I hope you two had a good summer here." Mimi said.

I smiled. "We did, Mimi. Don't worry."

"Yeah, it was definitely the best summer ever." Trish added.

"Good." Mimi replied with a smile.

The rest of the barbecue was filled with chatter and laughter. I was actually able to keep my mind off the fact that we were leaving today. It was nice and relaxing. But it made me realize just how much I was going to miss everyone. Leaving the place I grew up in, leaving my second family, and leaving the love of my life sucked. It just sucked.

After the barbecue, us teenagers went upstairs to my room so we could enjoy our last couple of hours together. Austin and I got comfortable on the bed while Trish and Dez got comfortable on the beanbag chair we brought in from Austin's room.

"Only two hours." Dez murmured, a frown on his face.

"Please don't count the hours." I whispered, tears pricking my eyes.

No one talked for a few minutes and we all knew why. As much as we wanted to enjoy our last moments together, we couldn't. This was a lot harder than we thought.

"We're really gonna miss you guys." Austin said softly, breaking the silence.

"Let's be honest," Trish said. "This next year is gonna suck."

I sighed. "Let's hope not. I don't want to go through the next year all depressed."

"That won't happen." Austin promised as he played with my fingers.

"I won't let it happen." Trish added, giving me a look.

"I didn't mean that I would go back into depression, guys." I told them. "But thanks for looking out for me."

"Of course, Als." Austin said, giving me a gentle kiss to my temple.

"So, when do you guys go back to school?" Dez asked.

"Next Monday." I answered with a groan. Today was Tuesday so we still had a few days to relax and get everything we needed for our last year of high school.

"Same." Austin replied. "By the way, keep your phones on in class."

"Yeah, we're gonna be texting you guys a lot." Dez added.

"Well, I already text in class, but Ally here doesn't." Trish said, smirking at me.

"Duh! I don't want to get in trouble!" I exclaimed.

"Als, just keep your phone on silent and you'll be fine." Austin said. "I do and I've never gotten caught." I rolled my eyes but agreed to keeping my cell phone on in class.

When the time came to leave the city I grew up in, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stop.

"Als, please stop." Austin begged, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. Trish and I had already said goodbye to Mike and Mimi so only our boyfriends were left. We were standing in front of the car, my dad already inside.

"I can't help it." I whimpered. "I don't want to go." I wrapped my arms around his waist and his went around my shoulders. He pulled me closer, hugging me tight.

"And I don't want you to go, but you have to." He said thickly. I knew he was crying and that made me cry more.

"This sucks so much!" I cried. "Can't I just shove you in the trunk?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, Als, but no." I felt him kiss the top of my head before releasing me from the hug. "You better get going."

I frowned, letting more tears roll down my cheeks. He cupped my face and leaned down, kissing me gently. This kiss tasted salty, but I didn't care. This would be the last time I would kiss Austin until next summer.

We pulled apart and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you. We may live far away from each other, but I know our love will last."

"I love you, too." I whispered. He kissed me once more before we walked over to Trish and Dez. "You ready to go, Trish?"

She looked at Dez before looking at me. "Yeah."

"Group hug!" Austin shouted, causing us all to chuckle. We wrapped each other in a group hug and I honestly didn't want to let go. But we had to.

"I guess this is it." I stated sadly.

"Text or call us when you get home." Austin ordered. We nodded.

"We better get going before my dad has a fit."

Both boys nodded and reluctantly let us go. Trish and I got in the car and buckled ourselves in. I looked out the window that was rolled down to see frowns on both Austin and Dez's faces.

"I love you." Austin mouthed, causing a small smile to appear on my face.

"I love you, too." I mouthed back. He grinned and made a heart with his fingers.

"You girls ready?" My dad asked, turning around in his seat to look at us. We both nodded and with our confirmation, my dad drove off.

This was the end to my endless summer.

**How'd you like the last chapter?! I don't know when I'm writing the sequel, but I'll try to post it soon so you guys won't have to wait that long. Review it up, people! Love ya!**


End file.
